Play Along
by Moony's madness
Summary: 9 sur 15 Traduction d'une histoire original... comment aller encore plus loin par Gregory House... enfin le chapitre 9. HW. Please R&R.
1. Chapitre 1

Titre: **Play Along (1/15)**

Auteur: **Molinita**

Pairing: House/Wilson... what else ? ;)

Disclaimer: Tout appartient à Fox et à l'auteur, je ne fais que traduire pour mon petit bonheur et j'espère pour le votre.

Note de la traductrice: Voilà ma nouvelle traduction, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira, j'ai déjà traduit les 5 premiers chapitres donc si je fais les choses bien vous aurez un chapitre toutes les semaines. J'espère que cette fic vous plaira parce qu'elle est vraiment génial.

**

* * *

**

La pluie tombait violemment dehors et les gouttes de pluies frappaient contre la fenêtre au rythme de la mélodie que Gregory House faisait virevoler sur son piano. La pièce était sombre, mais il était trop dans ses pensées pour allumer la lumière. Une bouteille de whiskey et un verre étaient posés sur le dessus de son piano, et le liquide tournoyait à chaques notes qu'il jouait. De temps à autre un éclair éclatait et, pendant une seconde, plongeait la pièce dans une lumière spectral. Le grondement du tonnerre suivait presque instantanément, mais House gardait ses yeux fermés. Il tendit la main pour prendre le verre de whiskey et il l'avait déjà porté à ses lèvres quand il remarqua qu'il était vide. Après un profond soupir, il ouvrit les yeux, reposa le verre et il prit la bouteille. Il voulait se soûler ce soir, il n'avait pas besoin de remettre ça à plus tard.

Greg House aimait le week-end. Personne dans les parages: aucun patients, aucun docteurs, aucun prétendus amis. Il n'y avait aucune raison d'être heureux pour quelqu'un. Pas qu'il le serait de toute manière, mais c'était bien pour avoir ces heures de tranquillité juste pour lui. Il but plus de whiskey et reposa ses doigts sur les touches. Le bois habituellement froid était chaud, il avait joué pendant des heures. Son dos et sa jambe lui faisaient mal et il regarda autour de lui pour trouver sa Vicodin et jura quand il se rappela qu'il l'avait laissé dans la cuisine un peu plus tôt. Il prit une autre gorgée de whisky à la place, ferma ses yeux et recommença à jouer.

Habituellement, le son du piano et les rapides mouvements de ses doigts, pendant que le reste de son corps restait encore en retrait, laissaient son esprit dérivait et le quittait pour ne penser à rien.

C'était cet état calme et paisible que House désirait aujourd'hui, mais il se sentait inquiet, comme si quelque chose manquait.

James Wilson ferma la porte de son bureau. Il était fatigué et c'était enfin l'heure de rentrer à la maison. Il n'avait pas prévu de rester si longtemps, mais une de ses patientes avec un cancer en phase terminal était inquiète ce soir et il voulait essayer un nouveau médicament contre la douleur pour lui donner plus de réconfort.

"Wilson!" Cuddy marchait vers lui.

"Cuddy. Quelque chose ne va pas?" Wilson voyait qu'elle était inquiète à propos de quelque chose.

"Est-ce que tu as une quelconque idée d'où pourrait être aller House ?" Demanda-t-elle un peu essoufflée quand elle le rejoignit. Wilson haussa ses sourcils.

"Chez lui?" Dit-il. "Il est 11:30. Samedi soir !," ajouta-t-il quand elle gardait ses yeux sur lui.

Cuddy secoua la tête. "Je sais. J'ai essayé de l'appeler chez lui toute la soirée. Il n'a pas répondu." Wilson haussa les épaules.

"Supprime ton numéro et appelle-le à nouveau. Il est chez lui. Ou pourrait-il être à part là-bas ?" Il tourna la clé et commença à marché dans le couloir. "Pourquoi l'appelles-tu, de toute façon ?" Wilson se demandait ce que Cuddy avait à dire à House. Quelque chose de privé ? House lui aurait dit, n'est ce pas ? Wilson sentit ce drôle de sentiment remuait dans son estomac à nouveau. Si ce n'était pas à propos de House il penserait que c'était de la jalousie, mais ce ne pouvait pas être ça.

"Clinique. J'ai besoin de lui à la clinique demain. J'ai eu trois appels de docteurs malades et je ne peux rien faire sans son aide." Cuddy semblait désespérée. " Tu as une clé de son appartement. Pourrais-tu, s'il te plaît, vérifier s'il est chez lui ?"

Wilson fit une pause. Donc tout ça c'était juste pour : le travail. Il prit une profonde inspiration. La maison de House n'était pas exactement sur son chemin, mais puisqu'il n'y avait personne qui l'attendait chez lui. "D'accord. Je vérifierai et je lui dirai de venir demain, mais je ne peux pas promettre qu'il serra là."

"Merci !" Cuddy poussa une main sur son bras quand il hocha la tête et appuya sur le bouton de l'ascenseur.

Les lumières se reflétaient dans la rue humide. La pluie s'était finalement arrêter et les lampadaires éclairaient brillamment dans l'air frais. Ça allait être un jour ensoleillé demain, pensa Wilson pendant qu'il regardait les étoiles. Les nuages étaient tous partis. Il desserra un peu sa cravate et passa une main dans ses cheveux. C'était une habitude qu'il s'accordait seulement pendant les heures où il ne travaillait pas.

Il n'y avait pas de lumière qui venait de la fenêtre et Wilson regarda sa montre. Il était minuit passé, mais il ne pouvait pas croire que House était déjà au lit. Il frappa à la porte pendant un petit moment, mais il n'y eut aucune réponse. Après un autre coup sans réponse, il sortit la clé de sa poche qu'il avait toujours avec lui, mais qu'il n'avait jamais utilisé sans que House le sache. La porte s'ouvrit doucement et il regarda dans l'obscurité. Tout était calme, mais il pensait deviner une faible odeur de whisky. "House ?" Wilson ferma la porte et attendit jusqu'à ce que ces yeux furent habitués à l'obscurité. "House ?" demanda-t-il à nouveau, un peu plus fort cette fois. "Est-ce que tu es là ?" Wilson alla dans le salon et vit une forme allongée sur le piano. Gregory House était encore assit sur son siège, avec son front posé sur son bras replié sur le piano "House ? ça va?" D'un pas rapide il rejoignit son ami et posa une main sur son dos.

"Bien sûr," grogna à peine distinctement House. "Jimmy ?" Il souleva un peu sa tête.

Wilson grimaça. " Qui d'autre penses-tu pourrais venir et te contrôler ?" House haussa ses épaules et sa tête retomba sur son bras.

" J'ai bu ", marmonna-t-il et il ferma ses yeux. Il se sentait mieux maintenant que Wilson était là avec lui. La nausée diminuait, mais la somnolence subsistait.

" Pendant combien de temps as-tu bu aujourd'hui ?" Wilson pensa au nombre de fois où Cuddy avait essayé de joindre House toute la nuit. Il regarda autour de lui et vit deux bouteille de whisky vide sur le sol. "Est-ce que tu les as bus toutes les deux cette nuit ?" Cette simple pensée fit chavirer Wilson. House ne répondit pas, mais il tourna un peu la tête, ainsi il allait pouvoir entrevoir Wilson. La lumière de la lune entrant par la fenêtre derrière lui et House pouvait seulement voir sa silhouette, mais c'était suffisant pour le rassurer, ce n'était pas un rêve.

Wilson se frotta le menton. Qu'est ce qu'il allait faire avec House, maintenant ? Juste le mettre au lit et appelait Cuddy dans la matinée pour lui dire que House ne serra pas là ? Mais il avait peut-être une petite chance pour le remettre sur pieds à nouveau et lui faire aider Cuddy demain. Bien sûre il se sentira misérable, mais ça lui apprendra à ne pas vider deux bouteille de whiskey.

" Bois ça ", dit Wilson et il tendit à House un verre qu'il avait apporté de la cuisine.

House avait l'air dégoûté. "C'est de l'eau !"

" C'est de l'eau et de l'aspirine, pour être exact. Bois." Wilson tenait encore le verre en face du visage de House. House leva la tête. "Est-ce que tu sais ce que l'acide acétylsalicylique peut faire à l'intérieur de ton estomac ?"

Wilson ne bougea pas. "Est-ce que tu sais ce que deux bouteilles de whiskey peuvent faire à ton cerveau ?" demanda-t-il froidement. Pendant une seconde House pensa à jeter le verre sur Wilson. Qui était-il pour lui dire quoi faire ? Mais après qu'un nuage ait assombrit la lune et il put voir l'expression inquiète de Wilson. Il prit le verre et but l'obscur liquide qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. Puis il grimaça. "Peu importe ce que le whiskey fait à mon cerveau, ça à meilleur goût que ça."

" Tu ferias mieux de renoncer au whiskey pour aujourd'hui. Cuddy a besoin de toi à la clinique demain." Wilson avait décidé de venir d'abord pour ça. Juste comme il l'avait escompté, le visage de House devint rigide.

" Donc c'est de ça qu'il s'agit." Il se sentait comme si quelqu'un avait versé de l'eau froid dessus. Sa tête redevint soudainement claire. Le sentiment douillet de n'avoir rien à faire ou à penser le quitta. Il ne pouvait pas expliquer pourquoi, mais il se sentait trahie. Bien sûr, Wilson était seulement venu pour délivrer le message de Cuddy. Mais à quoi d'autre s'était-il attendu ?

" Ecoute House, je suis désolé…" Commença Wilson, mais House le coupa brusquement.

" C'est simplement parfait. Je sais que tu sautes quand Cuddy appelle. Elle est la suivante sur ta liste, n'est ce pas ? Tu as eu toutes les infirmières et maintenant tu t'es lancé sur elle !"

Wilson leva une main en défense, mais House commençait à crier maintenant. "Maintenant la gentille Cuddy a besoin d'un docteur pour ses stupides patients de la clinique et tu pensais que tu pourrais être son héros si tu pouvais avoir le grincheux et vieux House pour l'aider à s'en sortir. Quel excellent idée ! Mais tu sais quoi ? Je ne vais pas rappliquer ! Et tu vas sortir d'ici – immédiatement !" Il savait que rien de tout ça n'était vrai, mais il voulait blesser Wilson.

" Très bien." Wilson hocha la tête et se retourna. Il n'y avait rien qu'il pouvait discuter. Il avait essayer trop de fois. House n'écouterait jamais rien. Bien que ça commençait à l'ennuyer depuis des semaines maintenant. Il sautait et criait sur lui à chaque fois qu'il le pouvait. Il n'avait pas eu de fou rire durant ces semaines et ça lui manquait. Il était à mi-chemin de la porte quand il se retourna pour regarder son ami. House était couché, blotti sur son piano, sa tête enfouit dans ses bras à nouveau.

House se sentait lamentable. D'où venait ce désir qui le faisait tant vouloir blesser Wilson? Il trouvait toujours les bon mots ; il le savait quand Wilsons'humiliait. Quand toute cette chose avait commencé deux mois auparavant, Wilson avait essayer discuter, puis avait changer de stratégie en blessant House en retour. Quelques jours auparavant il avait arrêter de répondre à toutes ses attaques. Ça blessé plus House de voir Wilson si vaincu que n'importe quoi d'autre, mais encore une fois il ne pouvait arrêter. Il se sentait comme s'il allait pleurer, mais la simple pensée d'être assis à son piano et de pleurer faisait augmenté sa colère. Il se redressa et un éclair de douleur parcourut sa jambe et revint. "Donne-moi mes pilules !" Aboya-t-il à Wilson.

"Prend-les toi-même !" cria Wilson en retour.

House agrippa sa jambe avec ses deux mains. "Je suis malade. Et ton serment d'Hippocrate ?" Il n'avait pas prit de Vicodin durant des heures et il sentait la sueur froide sur son front. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas remarquer ça avant ? Le whiskey devait avoir garder les symptômes en retrait et ils refaisaient surface. Est-ce que Wilson était encore dans la maison ? Il essaya d'entendre mais l'afflux de sang à ses oreilles étouffait tous les sons.

Wilson était debout prés de la porte, incertain s'il devait partir ou aider House. Il était tellement malade de crier et de se battre. Il avait vu la boite de Vicodin sur la table de la cuisine et présumer que House avait été toute la soirée au piano, il n'avait prit aucune pilules.

"Wilson ?" La voix de House était calme maintenant et Wilson alla dans la cuisine pour prendre de l'eau et les pilules.

Quand il revint dans le salon, House était agenouillé impuissant sur le sol et se débattait avec sa canne. Il essayait évidemment de se lever, mais ses jambes ne supportaient pas son poids. Wilson se rapprocha de lui, voulant l'aider à se lever, mais le grognement de House le stoppa.

" Je cherchais à t'aider, mais tu semble préférer t'asseoir sur le sol comme un gamin." Wilson tendit sa main avec la Vicodin et House lui arracha des mains.

" Il était temps."Ses mains tremblaient excessivement maintenant et il s'y prit maladroitement avec le récipient pendant un moment, mais il ne n'arrivait pas à l'ouvrir. House le tendit à Wilson qui ouvrit la boite sans problème, puis il lui en donna deux. House les mit dans sa bouche et attendit qu'ils fassent leurs effets mais il tremblait encore sans pouvoir se contrôler.

Wilson s'agenouilla derrière lui et tint ses épaules pour retenir ses tremblement. Il voulait pouvoir faire quelque chose pour les faire arrêter. "Je n'en ai pas prit depuis des heures," marmonna House et s'appuya contre Wilson.

" C'est bon, prend juste quelques minutes pour aller mieux." Il mit ses bras autour les épaules de Greg pour le maintenir et il sentit son poids contre son corps. Pendant quelques petites minutes ils furent juste assis et attendaient que les tremblement s'arrête. Quand House se calma enfin, il glissa un peu plus profondément dans les bras de Wilson jusqu'à ce que sa tête repose sur son épaule. Il y eut ça à nouveau : ce sentiment de confort et de sécurité. Pas besoin de penser, pas besoin d'agir, pas besoin d'encore boire. Il avait froid, mais il pouvait sentir la chaleur du corps de Wilson doucement chasser ce sentiment glacé.

Wilson appuya sa joue contre celle de House. Le visage de House était encore moite à cause de la sueur froide, et la barbe semblait râper la peau de Wilson. "Jimmy ?" dit House doucement. "Je suis désolé." Wilson ne répondit pas, mais un sourire s'étendit sur son visage. Il n'avait pas entendu ces mots de son ami depuis très, très longtemps. Il ferma les yeux et savoura le moment. Il remarqua que House jouer avec ses doigts. Où toute ces choses allaient mener ?

" Jimmy," chuchota à nouveau Greg après un moment. Wilson se tourna un peu pour regarder House qui avait lever la tête. Ils étaient si près maintenant que leurs lèvres se touchaient presque.

"Hmm," Wilson était trop paresseux pour parler.

"Pourrais-tu enlever ton maudit genou ? Il est appuyé contre mon dos."

" Quoi ?" Wilson fut tiré de sa transe.

" Ton genou putain. Tu me brise le dos !" House se déplaça et essaya de se lever mais les bras de Wilson était encore autour de lui.

" Oh. Ouais, bien sûr." Wilson enleva ses bras et recula. Evidemment House le poussa plus loin encore, juste comme il le faisait toujours. "Je vais y aller." De retour sur ses pieds, Wilson se sentait un peu mieux.

" Je n'ai pas dit 'va-t-en'. J'ai dit d'enlever ton genou de mon dos." Dit House durement et encore assis par terre et levant la tête pour le regarder.

"Tu as tes pilules et ta cane. Et tu as ton ego." Wilson faisait un pas en arrière à chaque mots qu'il disait. "Tu vas bien. Je peux partir. De quoi d'autre as-tu besoin ?"

House le regardait atteindre la porte du salon. Il voulait crier : 'Toi ! C'est toi dont j'ai besoin !' Mais sa bouche était trop sèche. Peut-être que c'était son amour-propre qu'il l'avait aussi arrêter. Jimmy avait raison, son ego était dans le chemin. Il ne pouvait pas tolérer d'être séduit par ce moment. Il ne faisait pas usage de tendresse. Wilson devait savoir ça. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas comprendre ?

Il souleva sa canne et se leva du sol quand Wilson se retourna et le laissa seul. La nausée et le froid revinrent. Il avait bu plus d'une bouteille de whiskey après tout. La pièce tourbillonnait rapidement autour de lui et il essayait difficilement de rester debout. House avança vers le couloir et vit la porte se refermait derrière Wilson. La colère revint se loger en lui. Il s'appuya contre le mur et jeta sa canne. "Va-t-en alors !" cria-t-il quand la canne frappa contre la porte. " Merci d'avoir prit la Vicodin à la cuisine !" Sa tête se laissa tomber contre le mur et il glissa par terre. "Stupide idiot !" jura-t-il et il n'était pas sûr qu'il disait ça pour Wilson ou pour lui.

Wilson était debout devant l'appartement et entendit la canne frappait contre la porte. Il voulait partir en courant. Il espérait un endroit paisible et quelqu'un qui pouvait juste le tenir. Une pensée pour son ex-femme vint à son esprit. Pourquoi l'avait-il quitter ? Il avait vraiment besoin d'elle maintenant. Quelqu'un de calme et de compréhensif, pas un putain de drogué comme House. Wilson savait qu'il pouvait encore partir. Dés que le cri et le juron à l'intérieure s'arrêtèrent, il posa son oreille contre la porte. Il n'y avait pas un bruit. Une vieille femme ouvrit la porte de l'autre côté du couloir. Elle portait sa fourrure sur sa chemise de nuit. " Quelque chose ne va pas ? Doit-je appeler la police ?" "Non, merci." Wilson essaya de lui faire un sourire rassurant et elle ferma à nouveau sa porte. Il était certain qu'elle le regardait par le judas. Il n'y avait aucune raison d'attendre plus longtemps. Il reprit ses clés et ouvrit la porte. House était assis sur le sol, les yeux fermés et sa tête dans ses mains. Wilson ferma la porte et s'appuya contre elle.

Il ne leva toujours pas la tête, House était parfaitement conscient que Wilson le regardait. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il revienne, mais il était content qu'il l'ait fait, bien qu'il ne l'admettrait jamais à haute voix. Il leva la main. "Aide moi à me lever." Wilson hésita, mais prit la main tendu et le tira pour le remettre sur ses pieds. House hocha la tête, mais il ne pouvait pas regarder Wilson dans les yeux. Il ramassa sa canne et boita doucement dans la salle de bain.

Wilson le regarda partir et alla ensuite dans la chambre, retapa les draps et ferma les stores sans réfléchir. Il arracha la seconde couverture du lit et se retourna pour aller dans le salon.

" Où vas-tu?" House était debout devant lui. La naissance de ses cheveux était mouillé.

" Je vais dormir sur le canapé." Répondit Wilson et remarqua qu'il évitait toujours ses yeux.

" Tu peux rester là, " dit House rapidement quand Wilson passa devant lui.

" Non merci, je serais bien sur le canapé. " House tint sa manche pour l'arrêter et pointa sa tête vers le lit. Wilson regarda en bas vers les manches mouillés de House. "C'est tout mouillé." Dit-il inutilement.

" J'étais dans le sale de bain."

"Ergh." Grimaça Wilson.

" C'est arrive quand j'ai lave mes mains, pas avant."

" Pourquoi as-tu lavé tes manches alors ?" Wilson leva la tête vers le visage de House. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et le visage de Greg afficha un petit sourire.

" Juste pour que tu me poses des questions stupides." Le visage de Wilson s'illumina et il rejeta la couverture sur le lit.

Il se sentait soulager quand il revint dans la chambre où Greg était couché sur le dos dans le lit, son bras repliait sous sa tête. Il avait enlever sa chemise mouillé et avait encore ce petit sourire sur le visage. Wilson n'avait pas vu ce sourire depuis des siècles et pour la première fois il sentait que toute cette situation pouvait revenir à la normal.

" Je pensais que tu partais," dit House quand Wilson remonta la couverture.

" Je le voulais, mais après ta voisine est sortit et voulait s'occuper de la situation. Tu connais la vieille mégère de l'autre côté du couloir. Je pensais que c'était soit elle soit moi couché dans le lit ce soir et je suis venu à la rescousse !"

" Je suis chanceux," House tourna sa tête vers Wilson. " Je pense."

" Tu PENSES ?" Wilson leva les yeux. " Elle a tellement d'os en elle qu'elle pourrait faire poser aux paléontologistes pleins de questions."

" Bien, avec une chemise nuit avec des motifs de fleurs, elle pourrait être une remplaçante valable." House regardait fixement le plafond, en souriant.

" Des motifs de fleurs –" Wilson se tut. Il se donna une seconde pour penser à une réponse, mais il ne pouvait pas en suggérer une, donc il attrapa un coussin et le jeta sur House.

" Hé ! Ne jamais se battre contre un handicap !" House prit le coussin et le rejeta sur Wilson.

" Tu penses que tu es vraiment malin d'utiliser l'excuse de l'handicap encore, hmm ?" Le cousin revint.

" Oui, nous pouvons reprendre les armes !" House enleva son cousin de sous sa tête et les jeta tous les deux dans la direction de Wilson.

Ils combattirent pendant quelques minutes avant que tous les deux soient fatigué et se sourirent dans les draps. " Je parie que la mégère a collé son oreille à la porte, " rigola Wilson.

" Désolé chérie !" cria House à la porte. "Pas aujourd'hui. J'ai un ami cette nuit."

House était couché sur son dos à nouveau, mais il pencha la tête sur le côté pour voir Wilson qui était enfouit sous sa couverture avec seulement sa tête et sa main à l'extérieur.

Ça prit seulement quelques minutes à Wilson pour prétendre qu'il s'était endormit. Il savait que House le regardait et il se sentait nerveuse. Il roula sur son estomac, commença à respirer régulièrement et garda ses yeux fermement fermer. Il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi il était rentré, ou il ne voulait pas comprendre. Wilson était conscient du corps de House prés de lui et se mit à penser à quand il le tenait plus tôt cette nuit quand ils attendaient que la Vicodin fasse son effet.

En roulant, Wilson avait descendu un peu la couverture. Ses épaules étaient au froid, mais il n'osa pas bouger.

House remarqua le faible tremblement et remit la couverture sur les épaules de Wilson. Puis il remonta sa propre couverture et se tourna vers Wilson. Sa main gauche était sur le lit, très proche de la sienne. Il la regard pendant un moment et puis prit ses doigts dans sa main et joua doucement avec eux comme il l'avait fait plus tôt dans le salon. Il savait que Wilson prétendait seulement être endormit. C'était mieux. De cette manière si Wilson pouvait l'arrêter, si il le voulait. House laissa les doigts de Wilson glisser vers lui et alors sentit que Wilson poussait le bout de ses doigts contre lui. Quand il leva la tête vers son visage, Wilson avait ses yeux ouverts.

" Je déteste être un mauvais joueur, House, mais j'ai du travail à la clinique plus tard aujourd'hui."

" Oh oui tue-joie, j'avais oublier ton obsession de Cuddy." House laissa partir la main de Wilson, mais il avait encore un petit sourire. "Elle a autant de valeur que ça ?" Il fit des yeux de chiot et Wilson ne put résister à se redresser et à ébouriffer ses cheveux.

"Non, mais je vais y aller quand même." House saisit la main de Wilson et la tint prés de lui. Ça semblait impossible de le laisser partir complètement.

" Dis Jimmy," dit-il doucement. "Plus tôt cette nuit, étais-tu prés à m'embrasser ? La seconde avant que je te dise d'enlever ton genou." Greg se sentit coupable d'avoir briser le charme de ce moment et s'il y avait un moyen de revenir dans cette position il le ferait.

" Non," répondit doucement Wilson en retirant sa main.

'Il n'y avait aucune chance pour que ça arrive !' Pensa-t-il. 'Aucune chance !'

Plus tard, Wilson se réveilla juste pour se retrouver enlacer dans les bras de House. La rêche joue de Greg contre son menton. Il lui donna un léger baisé sur sa tempe, enfouit son visage dans ses cheveux et se rendormit. C'était simplement trop bien de se laisser aller dans ce câlin.


	2. Chapitre 2

Titre: **Play Along** (2 sur 15)

Auteur: **Molinita**

Pairing: House/Wilson... what else ? ;)

Disclaimer: Tout appartient à Fox et à l'auteur, je ne fais que traduire pour mon petit bonheur et j'espère pour le votre.

Note de la traductrice: Pour commencer, je voudrais m'excuser pour le retard, j'ai eu un gros problème avec mon ordi portable où était mes traductions... je suis désolé de vous avoir fait attendre... j'espère que vous aimerai quand même ce nouveau chapitre -

* * *

Le soleil envoyait ces chauds rayons à travers les petites ouvertures des stores et Wilson cilla. Quelle heure était-il ? Sa première pensée fut, comme d'habitude, pour l'hôpital, mais après il remarqua que quelque chose n'allait pas. Sa tête était restée sur le torse de House et il avait ses jambes attachaient autour de lui. Doucement la mémoire revint. Il s'était réveillé plusieurs fois dans la nuit, toujours dans les bras de House. Il avait embrassé sa tempe. Plus tard quand Greg avait relâché son étreinte il n'avait pu résister à le tirer plus prés. Il avait mit ses bras autour de lui et l'avait embrassé. Il l'avait embrassé ? Wilson était soudainement éveillé. Il avait embrassé House ? Est ce que House était tout à fait réveiller ? Même s'il l'avait été, deux bouteilles de whisky l'excusaient sûrement. Mais qu'est ce qui pouvait excuser ce que Wilson avait fait ? La lumière du jour brûlait ses yeux maintenant et il se démena pour se libérer de l'emprise de House sans le réveiller. Qu'est ce que dirait House s'il le voyait l'étreindre comme ça, comme… comme un amant. Cette pensée fit rougir Wilson et il tomba quasiment du lit quant il roula en arrière. Il devait partir d'ici _tout de suite._ Wilson saisit son pantalon et sa chemise et les mit. Pendant qu'il s'échappait de la chambre il prit sa cravate sur la poignée de la porte et se dépêcha de sortir. 

Le Dr Cameron prit plus de fiches pour Cuddy qui se retournait déjà pour aller voir un autre patient. Il n'était pas encore midi, mais Cuddy était déjà fatiguée. Un autre docteur malade l'avait appelé et maintenant non seulement House ne s'était pas manifesté, mais Wilson non plus. Elle soupira, jeta ses cheveux en arrière et était sur le chemin pour la salle d'examen numéro trois, où une mère avec ses trois enfants malades l'attendait.

_Le moins de docteurs possibles sont là, le plus de patients viennent._ Cuddy secoua sa tête et après avoir vu Wilson se dépêchait de traverser le couloir. Elle s'arrêta brusquement.

"Dr Wilson, qu'est-il arrive ?" Il n'était pas rasé, ses cheveux étaient décoiffés et sa chemise était à moitié ouverte parce qu'il l'avait mal boutonné.

"Rien. Désolé. Je suis en retard." Wilson essayait de tirer sa cravate en vain et s'occupa de sa chemise. Il n'osa pas s'arrêter et regarder Cuddy ou Cameron, donc il garda la tête baissait et passa en courant devant elles, vers l'ascenseur. "Je serai là dans une minute pour vous aider, " dit-il dos à elles lorsque les portes se refermèrent derrière lui. Wilson remercia Dieu qu'il n'y ait personne dans l'ascenseur. Il surprit un aperçu de lui dans le miroir et se glaça. Embarrassé, il essaya d'aplatir ses cheveux et reboutonna sa chemise. Wilson se sermonna pour ne pas être rentrer chez lui en premier. Que dirait-il si quelqu'un lui demandait encore ce qui lui était arrivé ? _Désolé, je suis juste un peu embarrassé, parce que j'ai embrassé mon meilleur ami ?! _Le couloir qui menait à son bureau était vide et Wilson ferma la porte derrière lui. Il s'assit pendant un moment, mais aussitôt qu'il fut assis, ses souvenirs le hantèrent à nouveau. Est-ce que House l'avait embrassé en retour ? Wilson toucha ses lèvres et se remémora tant bien que mal les lèvres de Greg sur les siennes. C'était trop. Il se leva brusquement encore une fois, alla dans la salle de bain et tourna le robinet. Ensuite, il prit l'eau froide dans ses mains et trempa son visage dedans. Il avait retrouvé son sang-froid habituel.

Cuddy n'avait pas le temps de s'inquiéter pour Wilson. Aussitôt qu'elle renvoyait un patient chez lui, il y en avait déjà deux de plus qui l'attendait. Cameron posa la fiche de sa patiente sur celui de Cuddy sur le bureau.

Cuddy regarda le visage épuisé de Cameron. "Vous ferriez mieux de rentrer. Vous avez été là toute la nuit."

Cameron voulait protester, mais après plus de 24 heures à l'hôpital, elle ne pouvait pas penser à autre chose qu'à son propre lit dans son propre appartement. "House ne se montrera pas ?" Demanda-t-elle, mais elle savait déjà la réponse avant que Cuddy ne secoua sa tête. "Est-ce que vous voulez que je l'appelle avant de partir ?" Un autre homme venait juste d'entrer dans le couloir et Cameron ne pouvait pas penser à un autre moyen d'être d'une quelconque aide.

Cuddy se sentait comme prête à grogner sur chaque patient qui rentrait. Il y avait sept jours par semaine et ils avaient tous besoin d'un docteur ce dimanche. "Non, pas besoin. Wilson a essayait de lui parler hier. Et vu son aspect ce matin, House n'a pas été très gentil avec lui." Elle prit une autre fiche et appela Mme Frempton dans la salle d'examen numéro 1.

Wilson était fatigué, mais ses vêtements et ses cheveux avait l'air nets et propres comme toujours. Heureusement aucune personnes qu'il avait examinées n'avaient l'air d'être sérieusement malade. Il ne se sentait pas assez en forme pour ordonner des tests maintenant et négocier avec les patients plus qu'il ne le faisait. Chaque fois qu'il était dans le couloir il essayait d'éviter Cuddy. Tout ce qu'il voulait faire c'était rentrer chez lui, prendre à boire et dormir. Les patients plaintifs avec rien d'autre à part un nez qui coule et les docteurs curieux qui l'observaient, l'ennuyait ce matin et pour la première fois il pouvait comprendre ce que House ressentait quand il était forcé de faire son travail à la clinique. House. Il était encore là, comme un fantôme qui le hantait. Wilson essaya de le mettre au fond de son esprit et fit un pas à l'extérieur de la pièce pour appeler son patient suivant à entrer.

Cuddy sortit de la salle voisine et leurs deux têtes se tournèrent vers la porte. Avec les rayons du soleil, venait Gregory House, s'appuyant sur sa cane mais souriant et de toute évidence de bonne humeur. "Bonjour Cuddy, Wilson." Il se tourna vers la salle d'attente, "patients," salua-t-il.

"Que faites-vous là ?" Lui demanda Cuddy avec incrédulité. Wilson, derrière elle, ne put que hocher la tête en accord avec sa question. La bouche ouverte.

"Et bien, Wilson est venu la nuit dernière et m'a dit que vous aviez besoin de moi ici et tout de suite." House s'arrêta à quelques mètres en face de Cuddy et baissa les yeux vers elle. "En résumé, il a dit que vous ne pouviez pas vivre sans moi plus longtemps et que nous devions faire l'amour dans la salle d'examen cinq _tout de suite_ !"

Tous les yeux étaient sur Cuddy maintenant. Une vieille femme rougit et tourna la tête, une adolescente commença à rigoler bêtement. Cuddy grogna simplement. "Prenez une fiche et commençait à travailler." Elle prit de nombreux papiers de la pile, qui était sur le bureau, dans ses mains. "Qui est le suivant ?" Demanda-t-elle aux patients et une homme de plus de cinquante ans leva timidement sa main.

"Salle cinq, s'il vous plaît," dit Cuddy, en levant les yeux aux ciels quand l'adolescente se mit à rire bêtement à nouveau.

Wilson regarda House disparaître dans l'une des sales d'examen derrière son patient, alors il prit une fiche, se retourna et alla dans la salle six avec le sien. Il avait passé toute la matinée à s'inquiéter d'avoir l'air de se comporter naturellement et d'éviter Cuddy. Il n'avait jamais pensé que House allait se montrer et il commençait déjà à s'inquiéter pour ça.

Il commença à mordre ses doigts, essayant désespérément de trouver une solution à ce désordre. Est-ce que House allait se moquer de lui, à cause de la nuit dernière ? Est-ce qu'il se souvenait de quelque chose ? Et le plus important : est-ce qu'il, Wilson, allait bien ? Avec ce qui était arrivé ?

"Dr Wilson?" Rebecca, une jeune infirmière aux cheveux châtain, avait ouvert la porte. Wilson leva les yeux. Il l'avait vu quelques fois, mais elle venait juste de commencer à travailler à PPTH et il n'en connaissait pas plus sur elle.

"Oui?"

" Mme Witham attend depuis presque deux heures maintenant. Vous avez sa fiche. Allez-vous l'examiner ?" Wilson enleva ses doigts de sa bouche et remarqua qu'ils étaient tout rouge à cause de les ronger et de les mordiller.

"Bien sûr," dit-il. "Demandez-lui d'entrer." Rebecca le remercia avec un gentil sourire et ferma la porte derrière elle à nouveau. _Elle est très mignonne, _pensa Wilson et il se demanda si elle voudrait aller dîner avec lui. C'était ce qu'il voulait ! Il voulait une magnifique et gentille fille. Il ne voulait pas House. Il n'était pas gay !

Wilson se sentait beaucoup mieux maintenant et prit son temps pour parler avec Mme Withman pendant qu'il l'examinait. Et quand plus tard il vit qu'il n'y avait plus beaucoup de monde dans la salle d'attente, il fut heureux de pouvoir rentrer chez lui. Il n'avait à s'inquiéter de rien. Rien n'était arrivée la nuit dernière.

Gregory House était assis dans son bureau, jetant sa petite balle dans les airs au-dessus de lui encore et encore. Il pouvait maintenant sentir son cœur battre à cause de sa gueule de bois. Pourquoi était-il venu à l'hôpital pour travailler un dimanche ? Il ne savait pas vraiment. Les visages de Cuddy et Wilson quand il s'était montré avait quasiment effacé l'horreur d'avoir à négocier avec les patients. Quasiment. Il ne ferait plus jamais ça.

Ce qui l'avait fait venir à l'hôpital était Wilson. Pourquoi avait-il reculé, pourquoi l'avait-il évité ? House n'était pas sûr de ce qui était arrivé la nuit dernière. Tout ce qu'il savait c'était que Wilson était venu le voir et l'avait aidé avec sa Vicodin. Il lui était reconnaissant pour son aide, mais après tout Wilson était son ami et les amis n'étaient-ils pas supposé s'aider les uns les autres ? House se rappela la chaleur, un flou sentiment qu'il avait eu quand Wilson l'avait tenu fermement pendant qu'il tremblait à cause du manque et il se détestait pour ça. Il n'avait pas besoin d'aide, il n'avait pas besoin de compassion. S'il pouvait se soûler tout seul, il pouvait aussi se débrouiller avec ça tout seul.

La petite balle resta dans sa main et House la regarda fixement comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant. Il y avait quelque chose d'autre. Pendant une seconde il avait pensé que Wilson allait l'embrasser. Il n'avait aucune idée du pourquoi il aurait fait quelque chose comme ça, mais il était certain que ça lui était apparut comme ça. Mais Wilson avait démentit. Mais alors, depuis quand House croyait ce que Wilson lui disait ?

House reposa la balle sur son bureau et se leva de sa chaise. Il saisit sa cane, traversa son bureau en boitant et ferma la porte brusquement derrière lui. Peut-être il était encore temps d'attraper Wilson.

Il traversa les couloirs aussi vite que possible, mais quand il arriva au parking, la voiture de Wilson était déjà partit. Ça allait attendre jusqu'à demain.

* * *

To be continued...

Note de dernière minute:** _Je cherche un(e) beta si vous êtes dispo laisser moi une review ou un MP, s'il vous plaît._**


	3. Chapitre 3

Titre: **Play Along (3/15)**

Auteur: **Molinita**

Pairing: House/Wilson... what else ? ;)

Disclaimer: Tout appartient à Fox et à l'auteur, je ne fais que traduire pour mon petit bonheur et j'espère pour le votre.

Note de la traductrice: Voilà un nouveau chapitre rien que pour vous.

Merci à ma super béta **White damon**

* * *

"House?"

Wilson frappa à la porte, mais entra dans la pièce sans attendre de réponse. Il referma la porte et se retourna pour regarder House, puis se figea brusquement.

"Qu'est ce que tu fais ?" Demanda-t-il en restant bouche bée.

House était assis derrière son bureau, avec tous ses objets à sa portée … "Attend. N'approche pas !"s'écria-t-il et il ajouta une agrafeuse sur une tour déjà élevé d'affaires. "Je ne suis pas encore prêt." House attrapa un livre et le balança quelque part au-dessus de tout ça.

"Est-ce que je peux te demander ce …?" Commença Wilson, mais House le coupa.

" Ceci est un impénétrable bouclier anti compassion" il fit une pause."Mur," ajouta-t-il pour donner encore plus d'importance à cette structure

"Un bouclier anti-compatissant?" Répéta Wilson incrédule.

"Mur," ajouta House. "Un impénétrable mur bouclier anti-compatissant." Le nom n'avait aucun sens, mais il se rassit et croisa ses bras sur son torse.

Malgré sa surprise, Wilson comprit rapidement. C'était la démonstration et la manière enfantine de dire 'recule' et il avait construit cette barricade juste pour Wilson. Il expira plus d'air et haussa les épaules. "D'accord. Pas plus de compassion. Quoique tu ais la prochaine fois, je te laisserai de débrouiller avec ça tout seul."

"Promis?" House le scruta.

Wilson hocha la tête. "Promis ! Pas plus de compassion. Ça n'a pas d'importance si tu te soules à mort, ou que tu fais une overdose, ou une crise de manque… Je sais que tu peux te débrouiller avec ça tout seul. J'ai déjà vu ça," dit-il, sa voix pleine de sarcasme.

"Bien," House ignora le sarcasme et tendit sa main vers les papiers que Wilson lui présentait.

"Ton patient. Plusieurs blanc dans sa mémoire à long terme. Ataxie. Cuddy veut que tu examine ça. Son nom est David Tamgard."

"Ecoute Wilson, je n'ai pas vraiment le temps maintenant pour-," protesta House, mais Wilson s'était déjà retourné et quittait le bureau.

"David Tamgard. C'est ton cas ! Ordre de Cuddy."

Après que la porte se soit fermée, House posa les papiers à côté et commença à ranger son bureau. Ça avait été plus facile que ce qu'il avait pensé. Wilson avait prit ça plutôt bien.

**  
**

Wilson s'arrêta à l'extérieur dans le couloir. Il était stupéfait. D'une façon ou d'une autre il se sentait soulagé que House ne soit pas revenu sur le quasi-baiser, mais alors House était assez ingrat de l'aide de Wilson.

Rebecca, la nouvelle infirmière, passa de lui et lui fit un de ses gentils sourires. "Bonjour, Dr Wilson," dit-elle timidement.

"Bonjour…hum…Rebecca c'est ça, n'est ce pas?" Demanda Wilson avec des yeux innocents. Elle s'arrêta et hocha la tête avec un petit rire bête. Le sourire de Wilson s'élargit. "Merci pour votre aide hier. J'espère que vous n'avez pas annulé aucun rendez-vous pour ce week-end ?"

Rebecca rougit. "Non. Je n'ai pas de petit-ami."

"Vraiment ?" Wilson haussa ses sourcils de manière moqueusement surprise et il savait que la jeune femme tomberait pour lui immédiatement. C'était exactement ce dont son ego avait besoin en ce moment.

**  
**

La violente lumière du laboratoire brûla ses yeux quand House vit Cameron qui était assise devant le microscope.

"Quelque chose de nouveau ?" Demanda-t-il mais il avait déjà prit les papiers prés d'elle.

"Je ne suis pas sûr. Il pourrait y avoir quelque chose, mais je dois utiliser un autre **échantillon **pour être sûr." Elle poussa le microscope un peu plus loin et recula.

House accrocha sa canne sur le bord de la table et posa une main sur la chaise de Cameron et l'autre sur la table.

Il ajusta le viseur et commença à rendre les cellules floues. Il prit quelques secondes pour faire ressortir les structures. Juste derrière lui il pouvait entendre le souffle bas de Cameron et se rendit soudain compte de combien elle était proche de lui. House inclina légèrement la tête et alors qu'il faisait semblant de regarder le microscope, il fixait ses seins. Elle était vraiment une magnifique femme. Pendant quelques secondes, il se demanda si elle resortirait avec lui. Il essaya d'imaginer de quoi elle aurait l'air nue et comment serait sa peau sous ses mains. Jolie pensées, mais alors il retourna ses yeux vers les cellules. _Ces petites cellules bleues semblent très suspectes_.

"Essayez un examen plus basique" ordonna-t-il et il se demanda pourquoi ces cellules l'intriguaient plus que la pensée du corps nu de Cameron.

Un beeper sonna et tous les deux sortirent les leurs simultanément. "C'est le mien," dit Cameron. "Foreman a besoin d'une consultation."

"Je suis sûr que oui !" Affirma House et jeta un autre coup d'œil à son décolleté plongeant. Elle suivit son regard et se retourna sans rien dire.

**  
**

Quand elle fut partie, il s'assit sur son siège et regarda à nouveau les cellules qui nageaient dans le microscope. Peut-être que si il l'ajustait un peu plus, il pourrait voir tout ce qu'il y avait dedans. Il était devait le microscope quand la porte s'ouvrit encore une fois et que Wilson entra.

"M. Tamgard ?" Demanda-t-il.

"Non, House. Dr Gregory House. Et vous devez être le Dr Wilson." House tendit la main.

Wilson la repoussa. "Rien de nouveau avec le patient ?" Il prit les papiers exactement comme House l'avait fait plus tôt.

" Nous devons essayer un examen plus basiqueIl y aura peut-être quelque chose."

Wilson se pencha et regarda au microscope. "Il y a peut-être – ", il pointa toutes les cellules imaginaires dans les airs. "Il y a une ombre." Il se pencha un peu plus pour être capable de faire la mise au point sur les cellules. Le col de sa blouse frôlait l'épaule de House. "Est-ce que tu as vu cette ombre –" Wilson s'arrêta quand il leva les yeux pour regarder House. Son visage était seulement à deux centimètres.

House examina son visage avec ses yeux bleus d'acier. "Tu ne vas pas encore essayer de m'embrasser, n'est ce pas ?" House maintint son regard et ne bougea pas. Sa voix moqueuse sonnait froidement.

Wilson recula précipitament. "Je n'ai pas essayé de t'embrasser !"

"Si."

"Non."

"Si"

"Juste ciel. Arrête ça House ! J'ai baissé la tête, tu la levais. Nos visages se sont rapprochés. C'est tout !" La voix de Wilson était plus haute que ce qu'il avait prévu. C'était ce qu'il l'avait angoissé le plus : House se moquant de lui à propos de ça.

House remarqua la panique dans la voix de Wilson. "Okay," accorda-t-il sans conviction. Il se leva et prit sa canne, alors il boitilla jusqu'à la porte. Mais avant de partir, il se retourna vers Wilson une fois de plus. "Et tu _as_ essayé de m'embrasser." House fit un petit sourire et laissa Wilson seul. Il aimait le taquiner à propos de ça. Aussi longtemps que les autres personnes montreront leurs faiblesses, il sera heureux de se moquer d'eux. Et Wilson était son préféré !

Wilson regarda fixement dans le microscope, les cellules nageaient sous ses yeux. Il regarda l'acide rose salir les cellules et dériver plus loin vers celles normalement bleues qui s'accrochaient aux autres. Il éloigna d'un coup l'oculaire avec sa main et se leva. Il y avait quelque chose qu'il devait faire.

**  
**

Il parcourut les couloirs jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve Rebecca. Elle arrangeait les draps du lit alors qu'une autre infirmière était dans la salle de bain pour aider le patient à prendre une douche. Wilson jeta un petit coup d'œil vers la salle de bain et puis ferma la porte pour parler seulement à Rebecca.

"Vous faites du bon travail,"commença-t-il, en faisant son meilleur sourire de dragueur.

La jeune infirmière leva les yeux vers lui et sourit. "Merci."

Wilson commença à bavarder et Rebecca était heureuse de répondre.

"Vous travaillez dans l'équipe de jour cette semaine, n'est ce pas ?"

La question était purement rhétorique, mais Rebecca hocha la tête. "De 8 à 5"

"Est-ce que vous avez des plans pour ce soir ? Nous pourrions sortir pour dîner," la voix de Wilson sonnait désinvolte, mais le sourire de Rebecca s'agrandit. "Juste rapidement au Reilly et après je vous reconduirais chez vous."

"Bien sûr."

La porte de la sale de bain s'ouvrit et la collègue plus âgée de Rebecca sortit. Wilson reconnut Lisa, avec qui il était sortit deux fois. Il baissa la tête automatiquement.

"Je vous vois plus tard dans le hall," dit-il à Rebecca et se dirigea vers la porte. Il dut esquiver Lisa qui supportait son patient boitant. Elle grimaça, ses yeux allèrent de Wilson à Rebecca, mais elle ne dit rien. Wilson évita ses yeux et jeta un regard au patient qui tenait sa jambe et de toute évidence souffrait. Alors qu'il alla vers la porte et fit un pas dans le couloir.

**  
**Ses pensées retournèrent vers la nuit chez House. Son ami souffrait et était soûl. House semblait si abandonné et encore fort. Wilson essaya de se souvenir de la situation dans le salon. Est-ce qu'il voulait embrasser House ? Il ne pouvait pas se souvenir. Il ne _voulait_ pas se souvenir. Mais il n'avait définitivement pas essayé de l'embrasser ! Il poussa ses pensées, en les rejetant dans une petite pièce, profondément dans son esprit.

**  
**

House se sentait légèrement endormi. Il avait passé les deux dernières heures à ses heures de clinique dans la salle d'examen cinq à jouer à sa Nintendo.

La monde réel n'existait plus quand il jouait. Il cligna des yeux sous la sombre lumière alors que doucement la réalité réapparaissait autour de lui. Il éteint sa Nintendo et attrapa sa canne. Son dos et ses jambes étaient raides et la douleur commençait à revenir. Frottant sa jambe avec une main, il ouvrit la boîte de Vicodin avec l'autre et avala deux pilules.

"Stupide handicapé," se sermonna-t-il, "lève-toi." Il se mit debout sur sa bonne jambe et reporta le poids vers la canne, alors il sortit en boitant de la pièce.

Le bourdonnement des docteurs et des patients dans le hall semblait irréel, il voulait retourner vers le monde de courses et de sautillements de la Nintendo. Sauter et courir – définitivement quelque chose qu'il pouvait seulement faire sur sa Nintendo. Il sentait le besoin de ruer sa canne et sa jambe de coups de pieds, mais continua à traverser le hall.

" House, où étiez-vous ?" Cuddy se mit devant la porte de l'ascenseur.

"Lâchez-moi, Cuddy. J'étais à la clinique."

"Avez-vous soigner des patients ?"

"Je les ai soignés de la meilleure manière que je pouvais : en les évitant." House leva les yeux vers le plafond, essayant d'ignorer Cuddy.

"J'ai besoin de votre aide à la clinique !" Sa voix sévère n'ennuyait pas House du tout et elle laissa échapper un râle de colère. "Je n'ai pas le temps de parler de ça avec vous maintenant –"

House la coupa court. "Excellent, moi non plus. Je peux voir que nous pouvons définitivement dire que cette petite conversation est finie."

"Je veux vous voir dans mon bureau demain à 9h précise !" Siffla Cuddy en partant.

"Mais je ne veux pas faire encore l'amour avec vous !" Cria House et deux infirmières tournèrent leurs têtes vers lui. " Elle est si exigeante !" Chuchota-t-il dans leur direction.

**  
**

Dehors sur son balcon, House regardait en bas. La somnolence était revenue et il s'ennuyait. Il y avait encore de la lumière dans le bureau de Wilson et il décida de lui rendre visite. Il revint à l'intérieur, traversa son bureau et frappa à sa porte.

"Va-t-en, House !" Cria Wilson à travers la porte fermée.

"Tu ne peux pas savoir que c'est moi !" House fit la moue et entra dans le bureau en dépit des protestations de Wilson.

"Je t'ai vu sur le balcon." Wilson soupira et jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, presque 17h.

"Le balcon ne prouve rien." House faisait encore la moue.

"Je n'ai pas de temps pour toi maintenant."

"Tu quittes le travail à 17h précise ? Qui est-elle ?" House s'assit devant Wilson

"Qui est qui?" Le visage de Wilson avait l'air innocent et il s'occupa avec les fiches sur son bureau

"La fille avec qui tu sors. 17h précise ? Ça ne peut être qu'une des infirmières." House regarda Wilson.

"Non. Aucune fille, aucun rendez-vous. Sors."

House ne bougea pas. "Une nouvelle ? Ou as-tu réchauffé un reste de repas ?"

"Des restes de repas ?" Wilson haussa un sourcil.

"Ouais, une infirmière avec qui tu n'as pas fini la dernière fois. Lisa ?" House ne semblait pas touché, il manifestait juste son agaçante curiosité, mais intérieurement il sentait une tempête arriver.

"Aucune fille, aucun rendez-vous." Wilson se leva et enleva sa blouse.

"Tu mens." La tempête saisissait son estomac, tournoyant autour comme une tornade.

"Vraiment?" Les yeux marrons de Wilson semblaient froids. "Aucun rendez-vous. Crois le ou non." Il mit sa veste marron et arrangea sa cravate.

La violente tempête en House empira. L'œil de la tornade saisit son corps en le tordant et le jetant autour de son torse. Il devait faire beaucoup d'effort pour rester calme. "Non," dit-il bientôt.

Wilson haussa juste les épaules. "Tu as un problème, copain, pas moi." Il jeta un autre coup d'œil à sa montre : 17h.

"J'y vais. Ferme la porte quand tu t'en vas s'il te plaît." Wilson se retourna et partit.

**  
**

House inspira, la tornade avait prit tout son air. "Wilson !" Dit-il, mais son ami était sorti de son bureau.  
Il respira fortement et se força à se lever de la chaise dans un besoin désespéré d'air frais. Laissant sa canne à l'intérieur, il avança vers la porte du balcon. L'air froid remplit ses poumons. House sortit sa Vicodin et avala deux pilules, alors il saisit la barre et s'appuya contre le mur du balcon. Une liste de diagnostics différentiels pour dyspnée soudaine traversa brusquement sa tête, aucun d'eux n'avaient de sens pour lui. Il était en colère contre Wilson. _Pourquoi partait-il derrière quand il était évident qu'il ne se sentait pas bien ? _

Ce n'était pas le genre de Wilson du tout. Son ami était habituellement serviable et compatissant. Les yeux de House dérivèrent vers son propre bureau. Les lumières étaient allumées et il pouvait voir son bureau. Soudainement il se souvint de la barricade, du bouclier anti-compatissant.

Il se sentit coupable, un peu. Et il sentait le besoin de Wilson.

En dessous il entendit un stupide petit rire, puis la voix de Wilson. House s'appuya contre la balustrade et vit Wilson sortir de l'hôpital, sa main sur le dos d'une jeune infirmière. Il ouvrit la porte pour elle et s'assura que sa robe n'était pas coincée dans la portière. Alors il contourna la voiture, y entra et partit.

_Je savais qu'il mentait ! _Pensa House, ne se sentant pas mieux du tout. A nouveau ses poumons manquaient d'oxygène. Il inspira et prit sa Vicodin à nouveau. Deux n'aident pas, prends-en trois !

* * *

To be continued...

Ce qui vous attends ? _Le rendez-vous de Wilson_ et vous allez pas être déçu.


	4. Chapitre 4

**Auteur: Molinita**

**Pairing:** House/Wilson... what else ? ;)

**Disclaimer:** Tout appartient à Fox et à l'auteur, je ne fais que traduire pour mon petit bonheur et j'espère pour le votre.

**Note de la traductrice: **Bonjour tous le monde ! Je m'excuse d'avance pour le retard. Je suis désolé vraiment et pour me faire pardonner les chapitre 5 et 6 suivront rapidement -

Remercier ma beta White Damon pour son excellent travail sans qui cette fic ne serait pas si lisible -

* * *

Wilson passait une soirée lamentable.

Rebecca avait oublié sa timidité dés le moment où il lui avait dit de l'appeler « James » en dehors de l'hôpital. C'est seulement lorsque le garçon les servit que commença son bavardage spirituel qui tapait sur les nerfs de Wilson.

Il n'arrivait pas à se rappeler avoir jamais un jour entendu autant de paroles sans aucun sens à propos de choses sans aucune importance. Il avait essayé d'amener la conversation vers des sujets plus intéressants, mais elle aimait tellement son propre bavardage qu'il pouvait difficilement placer un mot. Il mangeait en silence, essayant de bloquer ses mots hors de son esprit, de peur qu'ils puissent faire de sérieux dommage à son cerveau.

"Ma tata disait toujours 'jeune fille, tu as besoin de chaussures rouges pour aller avec ta robe rouge !'"

Wilson secoua sa tête comme s'il essayait de sortir ces inepties de sa tête. _Pourquoi parle-t-elle de n'importe_ _quoi_ Il mourait d'envie de la jeter hors de sa voiture devant son appartement, même s'il n'était pas sûr d'être capable de conduire s'il devait écouter une autre histoire de la 'tata' de Rebecca.

"James ? Ça va ? Tu es silencieux." Rebecca le regardait avec un air inquiet "Est ce que je parle trop ? Ma tata dit toujours 'Beccy, tu as tendance à trop parler.'"

"Non, je vais bien. " Mentit Wilson. Il se frotta la nuque et maudit déjà son mensonge quand Rebecca commença une de ses autres histoires de 'tata'.

Plus tard, il s'arrêta devant chez elle, sa tête lui faisait mal.

"Est-ce que vous voulez entrer ?" Elle mit une main sur la jambe de Wilson et le regarda dans les yeux.

"Non !" Répondit Wilson d'une manière trop rapidement et trop fort.

Elle fit la moue. "Tu ne m'aimes pas. Je suis désolée si je n'étais pas du tout amusante. Je suis sûre que tu passes habituellement tes soirées avec des étudiantes, des docteurs. Mais je peux être plus amusante si tu viens jouer chez moi." Elle rit bêtement. "Ma tata disait 'une jeune fille doit savoir rendre un homme heureux surtout la nuit.'"

Wilson se figea. Passer la nuit avec Rebecca serait son pire cauchemar. Il espéra que son beeper sonna, mais il resta silencieux. "Désolé Rebecca, je dois vraiment y aller."

"Pourquoi ?"

_Pourquoi ? _Wilson se démena pour trouver une excuse valable pendant qu'elle le regardait, attendant qu'il réponde. _Qu'est ce qu'il faisait d'habitude qui pourrait l'empêcher de passer la nuit avec elle ? _

House! Il passait la plupart de ses nuits avec House. Il savait que sa réponse avait prit trop de temps pour être vraisemblable.

"Je dois aller voir un ami," dit-il finalement.

"Une petite amie ?"

Wilson cria intérieurement. Elle n'avait pas posé une seule question de toute la soirée, _pourquoi devait-elle commencer maintenant ?_

"Non, juste un bon ami."

"Pourquoi dois-tu le voir cette nuit ? Tu pourrais faire l'amour avec moi." Les grands yeux innocents de Rebecca semblaient un peu étincelant.

"Je – Je," bafouilla Wilson. _Je préférerai plutôt faire l'amour avec lui, _pensa-t-il et malgré la surprise que lui causaient ses propres pensées, il dut prendre sur lui-même pour ne pas le dire à haute voix. "J'ai besoin de l'aider. Il est malade," dit-il à la place.

Elle le regarda, restant muette pour la première fois de la soirée.

"Je suis docteur," ajouta Wilson pour expliquer son obligation.

"Tu mens," dit Rebecca furieusement en sortant de la voiture. "Tu ne sais pas ce que tu rates !" Elle ferma la porte en la claquant et disparut dans la maison.

Wilson appuya sa tête contre le siège et ferma les yeux. Il aurait vraiment voulu aller chez House maintenant, mais c'était complètement hors de question. Il faisait une overdose d'œstrogène cette nuit et se sentait brisé.

House _était _brisé.

Il avait vidé une bouteille de whiskey et, aussi longtemps qu'il pourrait encore garder l'équilibre, il continuerait à aller chercher des bières dans la cuisine. Il avait essayé de jouer du piano plus tôt dans la soirée, mais tout ce qu'il faisait suggérait de stupides chansons d'amour. La voix de Wilson sonnait encore à ses oreilles : _Aucune fille. Aucun rendez-vous. _

Il avait mentit !

Wilson était son meilleur ami et il était supposé _ne pas_ lui mentir.

House revint dans la cuisine et prit une autre bière dans le réfrigérateur. Il eut du mal à ouvrir la bouteille, mais réussit. Il regarda dans le frigo, sa vision était rendue troubles par l'alcool, il prit deux bouteilles de plus et les ouvrit aussitôt. Il avait peur de ne plus être capable d'ouvrir plus de bouteille plus tard. Un bras autour des bouteilles et l'autre sur sa canne, il repartit. Ses yeux tombèrent sur la Vicodin sur la table.

Il avait mieux fait de ne pas la laisser dans la cuisine à nouveau. Méditant une seconde sur la meilleure manière de reprendre la bouteille, il se plia finalement et la prit entre ses dents. Parfaitement équipé cette fois, il se rassit sur le canapé. House regarda des spots commerciaux sans les voir/ Il ne savait si c'était des pubs pendant un film ou une pause entre deux films. Il n'en avait de toute façon rien à faire. Avec une première gorgée de bière, il prit une pilule, puis en prit deux de plus avec la gorgée suivant. Il ne savait pas combien de pilules il avait déjà prit. Il avait arrêté de compter quand Wilson était partit avec la fille.

_Wilson! _C'était encore lui. Wilson collait dans sa tête – comme… comme un coagulum dans un petit vaisseau sanguin. Non, il effaça cette analogie, trop douloureux.

Comme un chewing-gum collait dans ses cheveux. Pas vraiment mieux, trop dégoûtant.

Comme – son cerveau cherchait désespérément une autre analogie, mais ne pouvait en trouver aucune.  
"Coller comme Wilson dans ma tête,"affirma House à haute voix dans son salon vide.

Ses propres pensées le firent sursauter.

_Quand est-ce que ça avait commencé ? Depuis quand Wilson est-il collé dans ma tête ? Et bordel pourquoi n'en sortait-il pas ?! _House essaya de penser, essaya de se souvenir, mais l'alcool et les pilules avaient embrouillé son cerveau et il n'arrivait pas à se frayer un chemin à travers le brouillard de sa tête.

Sa température augmenta, il vida sa bouteille de bière et la brisa sur le sol. _Putain d'alcool ! Putain de Wilson ! _Il essaya de prendre la Vicodin sur la table et remarqua qu'il glissait. House essaya de se stabiliser et voulut l'attraper à nouveau. La bouteille était proche mais dansait malicieusement devant ses doigts. Et puis ses doigts se refermèrent de nouveau dans le vide.

"Reste là !" Aboya House à ses pilules et essaya encore de les attraper. Il devait être plus rapide que la bouteille, bien plus rapide. _James pouvait faire ça,_ pensa-t-il et il essaya de saisir la bouteille encore une fois. Le bout de ses doigts effleura le plastique froid et puis il tomba. Il n'avait jamais pensé que le canapé pouvait être si haut. Il tomba pendant des secondes, des minutes puis il frappa le sol durement et tout devint noir.

Le cerveau de House était conditionné pour montrer Wilson à chaque fois qu'il se sentait lamentable. Maintenant qu'il était couché sur le sol, la bouche ouverte, sa respiration était faible et incertaine. Ses battements de cœurs étaient complètement hors de contrôle. Rapides battements à cause des pilules et de l'alcool, faible battements à cause des mêmes raisons. Son corps ne savait pas comment réagir à la masse de drogues dans son système.

Sa tempe saignait depuis que sa tête avait frappé la table.

A travers l'obscurité dans sa tête, une image de Wilson commençait à apparaître. Le Wilson imaginaire prit sa tête, l'aida à se lever. Son cœur battait encore faiblement, mais avec des battements plus réguliers. Son estomac commença à protester contre la Vicodin, la bière et le whiskey. House commença à s'étouffer. Il attrapa la main de Wilson qui l'aider, il entendit sa voix apaisante.

Wilson jurait, maudissant House pour avoir bien trop bu, pour avoir prit beaucoup trop de pilules. Encore une fois, sa voix le calma. Il s'étouffa encore et encore et finalement son estomac se retourna. Il saisit Wilson, puis tomba à nouveau. Cette fois il atterrit plus doucement sur le sol.

Wilson était couché dans son lit, repensant encore à la soirée.

_Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai du sortir avec cette fille. Est-ce que c'était juste pour embêter House ? _

_Ou pour se prouver qu'il n'était pas gay ?_ C'était de nouveau ça. Il avait essayé d'ignorer cette pensée depuis la soirée avec House. _Bien sûr que je ne suis pas gay !_ se dit encore Wilson. Il avait été marié trois fois. De nombreuses filles et femmes pouvaient attester qu'il n'était vraiment _pas_ gay.

Mais le moment où House jouait avec ses doigts si doucement et puis levait la tête était encore là. House avait tort. Wilson le savait maintenant. Il n'avait pas essayé de l'embrasser, mais il avait espéré que House l'embrasserait. Il ne niait pas ce fait, mais Wilson ne pouvait pas comprendre pourquoi il l'avait tant voulu. Il saisit un deuxième oreiller et se couvrit avec, son visage enterrait dans le doux coton. Il pouvait sentir House d'une façon ou d'une autre. Il semblait si prêt maintenant. Wilson ferma les yeux et finalement s'endormit.


	5. Chapitre 5

Auteur: **Molinita**

Pairing: House/Wilson... what else ? ;)

Disclaimer: Tout appartient à Fox et à l'auteur, je ne fais que traduire pour mon petit bonheur et j'espère pour le votre.

Note de la traductrice: OUf ! Voilà enfin le cinquième chapitre, White Damon et moi ont c'est torturés le cerveau pour trouver de chouette tournure... enfin surtout elle. J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre où vous pourrez voir un House toujours aussi macho et un Wilson... hum... un peu perdu.

_Résumé: C'est avec une dispute avec Cuddy que commence la journée de Wilson. Et ça ne va pas mieux quand House se montre. _

* * *

"Wilson!"

Wilson regarda autour de lui en cherchant Cuddy du regard. Il l'avait entendu l'appeler, mais il ne la voyait pas. Le hall était rempli. C'était un autre jour très chargé à la clinique et il espérait qu'il n'aurait pas à y travailler toute la journée. Il avait à faire avec ses propres patients.

"Wilson, c'est bon de vous voir," Cuddy avait finalement réussi à se frayer un chemin à travers la foule.

"C'est bon de vous voir, vous aussi," Wilson était étonné de sa salutation formelle. "Tout va bien ?"

"Ou est House ?" Cuddy essaya de ne pas montrer sa colère. _Ce n'étaient pas la faute de Wilson, si House ne vient jamais travailler, __s'admonesta-t-elle._

"Je n'en sais rien."Répondit-il en grimaçant.

"Il ne s'est pas montré au travail. Je lui ai demandé d'être dans mon bureau à neuf heures et je pensais qu'il voulait se défiler. Mais il n'est toujours pas là. Il ne répond pas au téléphone, aussi." Elle ne put s'empêcher de mettre ses mains sur ses hanches.

James Wilson resta muet. D'une certaine façon ça lui rappelait trop la dernière fois où House n'avait pas répondu au téléphone. "Pas encore," murmura-t-il.

"Quoi?" Cuddy n'avait pas le temps pour une longue discussion. "Vous avez une demi-heure. Ramenez-le ici !" Ordonna-t-elle en se retournant.

Wilson la regardait fixement. _Donc il était supposé être le baby-sitter et le souffre douleur à nouveau ? _"Cuddy!" Il la suivit. "Je ne peux pas y aller. Il y a trois patients qui m'attendent !"

"Il y a _trois _patients qui vous attendent ?" Elle le regarda avec de grands yeux, puis désigna la salle d'attente.

"Il y a 40 patients qui attendent pour deux docteurs à la clinique ! Ramenez. House. Ici !"

"Je lui ai rendu ses clés," mentit Wilson. Il ne voulait mentir à Cuddy, mais il n'était pas question qu'il aille chez House maintenant.

"Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?" Cuddy s'était finalement arrêtée et fixait Wilson. Il vit qu'elle ne croyait pas son mensonge.

"Rien." _Un autre mensonge. _Wilson regarda ailleurs. "Je ne suis _pas_ son baby-sitter."

Cuddy haussa les sourcils, ironique. "Vous ne l'êtes pas ?"

"Je l'étais. D'une certaine manière." Wilson se tut.

"Venez dans mon bureau," dit-elle calmement. "Ça doit s'arrêter !"

Cameron et Chase se regardèrent quand ils passèrent dans le bureau de Cuddy. La porte était fermée, mais ils pouvaient entendre Cuddy et Wilson se disputer violemment. C'était la première fois qu'ils étaient témoins d'une telle dispute entre ces deux-là.

"Qu'est ce qui ce passe, encore?" Chuchota Chase.

Cameron haussa les épaules. "Je parie que c'est à propos de House."

Ils essayèrent d'écouter discrètement pendant un moment, mais un groupe d'étudiants venait vers eux et Cameron et Chase décidèrent de retourner dans la salle de conférence.

"Oh ! Excellent ! Miss Altruisme et Monsieur Népotisme ont décidés de venir travailler !"

Cameron tressaillit en entendant la voix de House.

"Nous ne savions pas que _vous_ alliez venir." Contre-attaqua aussitôt Chase.

"Donc, quand je ne suis pas là, vous ne voyez aucune raison de faire votre travail ?" La voix de House était pleine de sarcasme. "Quelle merveilleuse équipe j'ai !!"

Foreman glissa un peu plus profondément dans sa chaise dans un coin. Apparemment, il avait déjà eu sa dose d'insultes venant de House ce matin. Chase s'assit sagement, mais Cameron ne pouvait pas enlever ses yeux de House. Ses cheveux et ses vêtements étaient tout en fouillis, il n'était pas rasé du tout et une blessure à sa tempe saignait.

"Qu'est-il arrive à votre tête ? Peut-être que vous devriez voir un docteur." Cameron désigna sa tempe.

"C'est arrivé comme ça, c'est tout, je _suis _docteur. Mais effectivement, tout ce que je veux, c'est voir trois docteurs avec leurs fesses sur ces chaises. Maintenant, voulez-vous, s'il vous plaît, vous asseoir, Dr Cameron ou voulez-vous que je vous aide à le faire?"

Cameron ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais Chase lui tira le bras et la fit asseoir.

"Merci, Dr Chase." Dit House et se retourna pour faire face au tableau blanc.

"Diagnostiques différentiels, s'il vous plait." Le marqueur glissa sur le tableau. "Dyspnée aiguë" Écrivit House puis regarda son équipe.

"Qui est le patient ?" Demanda Cameron.

"Aucune importance."

"Nous avons besoin des antécédents," insista Chase.

House pensa qu'il avait soit un très grand courage aujourd'hui, soit qu'il était juste simplement stupide. Il se décida pour le deuxième choix.

"Pas d'antécédent. La seule personne qui pourrait nous dire quelque chose a déjà menti !"

Chase essaya de discuter, mais House le coupa court. "Je veux le diagnostique différentiel pour la dyspnée aiguë !" Aboya-t-il. "Allez les enfants ! Qu'est ce que j'ai pour ça ?"

En hésitant, les trois jeunes docteurs lancèrent leurs idées.

"Oedème pulmonaire."

"Insuffisance cardiaque."

"Hypertension pulmonaire."

House nota tout sur le tableau, mais secoua la tête. "Ce n'est pas ça !"

"Est ce qu'il y aucuns autres symptômes?" Demanda Foreman.

"Nous ne parlerons pas des autres symptômes pour le moment. Tout ce que nous avons, c'est la dyspnée. Quoi d'autre ?"

"Dommage pulmonaire dû à un accident ?" Jeta Cameron.

Ils continuèrent comme ça pendant un bon moment, mais House secouait toujours la tête. Quand aucun de l'équipe n'eut d'autres idées, House les jeta tout simplement dehors. "Allez aider Cuddy à la clinique. N'avez-vous pas vu toutes ces personnes là-bas qui attendent des médecins?"

Chase essaya de protester, mais son patron brandit sa canne vers lui et il partit aussitôt avec les autres.

House s'assit dans un coin et posa son menton sur sa canne en regardant fixement le tableau blanc.

Wilson avait perdu. Il avait essayait de gagner à tout prix pour la première fois dans une discussion avec Cuddy, mais le fait qu'il ne puisse pas lui dire ce qui était arrivé rendait cela difficile. Il était malade d'inquiétude à propos de House, mais il ne voulait pas abandonner pour lui. House lui avait fait promettre de ne plus l'aider et Wilson savait qu'il allait seulement être de nouveau insulté et victime des moqueries de House s'il le faisait. House s'en sortirait. Il se débrouillait toujours pour s'en sortir d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Wilson était encore dans le bureau de Cuddy, son cœur battait la chamade, ses yeux étaient emplis de colère. Ils avaient crié l'un sur l'autre durant toute la discussion même la voix de Cuddy semblait un peu enrouée maintenant.

"Vous allez y aller et le ramener, tout de suite." La froideur dans les yeux de Cuddy fit mal à Wilson.

_Elle connaît House, __pourtant__. Pourquoi ne comprend-t-elle pas qu'il ne pouvait pas y aller / __qu'il ne peut pas y aller_ Mais la bagarre était finie, il n'y aurait plus de discussion, donc Wilson se retourna simplement et quitta le bureau. Il pourrait dire à House qu'il venait le voir seulement à cause de Cuddy. Mais House ne le croirait pas du tout.

La vision de House assis sur le sol, tremblant à cause de l'alcool et du manque de vicodin revint brusquement à son esprit. _Q'est ce qui__arriverait si House avait la Vicodin avec lui tout d'abord ? Qu'est ce qui arriverait si House avait la Vicodin avec lui, la nuit dernière et s'était encore bourrée ?_ Wilson accéléra, courrant presque dans le couloir. Il tuerait House pour lui causer autant de soucis !

Le téléphone sonna brusquement.

"Tu ne réponds jamais à ton beeper ?" Demanda une voix rauque quand il décrocha.

Wilson s'arrêta aussitôt. "House?"

"Non, Jimmy. C'est moi, ta maman !" râla House

"Où es-tu ? Je me suis battu avec Cuddy à cause de toi." Wilson sut instantanément que c'était faux.

"Oh, _Mon cœur_ !Qui m'a gagné ?"

"Cuddy," grogna Wilson

"Jaloux?"

"Non, heureux et soulagé !"

"Tu n'en as pourtant pas l'air."

Wilson leva les yeux au ciel, mais ne dit rien.

"Ne lève pas les yeux au ciel. Viens dans la salle de conférence, veux-tu ? J'ai besoin d'une consultation." House raccrocha.

Wilson se retourna et alla dans la salle de conférence.Il était encore en colère à cause de sa dispute avec Cuddy et était prêt àse venger sur House. Il ouvrit brusquement la porte de la salle de la conférence. La pièce semblait vide. Il y avait seulement le tableau blanc au milieu de la pièce, avec une liste de maladies dans l'écriture familière de House.

"C'était rapide, seulement 16 secondes." La voix de House venait du coin de la pièce.

Wilson se retourna et tressaillit. L'apparence débraillée de House fit disparaître toute la colère en lui. Il résista au besoin viscéral de s'approcher de lui et de soigner au plus vite sa blessure Il ne vit pas d'autre signe d'inquiétude.

"J'étais à côté," répondit Wilson en se retournant vers le tableau blanc. "Dyspnée aiguëe ?"

"Le patient ne pouvait pas respirer. C'est arrivé soudainement, sans aucune raison."

"Un de tes patients ?"

"Parle"

Wilson hocha la tête. "Antécédent? Aucun accident ?" Autant qu'il pouvait voir, l'équipe avait déjà donné toutes les maladies potentielles.

"Tu m'as menti," dit calmement House, mais Wilson pouvait entendre une menace à mi-voix.

"A propos de quoi?"

"Je t'ai vu partir de l'hôpital avec une des jeunes infirmières."

"Donc ?"

"Donc, tu m'as menti !" House parlait plus fort, essayant de garder son self-control.

"Oui, j'ai menti. Et alors ?" Wilson dit ça de manière désinvolte, mais il remarqua que ses doigts se crispaient nerveusement et formèrent lentement un poing.

"Elle est trop jeune de vingt ans !"

"C'est ce qui t'ennuies ?"

"Non. Ce qui m'ennuie est que cela fait de toi un abruti complet."

"Ce ne sont pas tes affaires !"

"Tu l'as menti !" Aboya House

"Je l'ai déjà fait, et tu t'en fichais."

"Tu as menti à propos d'une sortie avec une fille. C'est différent !"

"Qu'est ce qui est si différent ?"

House effaça le sang de ses yeux avec le dos de sa main, la passant sur toute sa joue.

Wilson avait déjà eu une dispute ce matin et il en était encore furieux. Cette bataille serait plus déplaisante que celle avec Cuddy, mais cette fois, il gagnera !

Cameron revint à la sale de conférence, parce qu'elle avait oublié son beeper, mais quand elle entendit la dispute à l'intérieur, elle se retourna simplement et partit pour la clinique à nouveau.

House et Wilson était debout face à face, grognant l'un sur l'autre comme des animaux. Wilson ne pouvait même pas se rappeler tous les horribles mots qu'il avait balancés à House, mais il savait qu'il avait gagné. Pas honnêtement, mais s'il sortait de la salle maintenant, il y serait arrivé !

Il alla vers le tableau blanc et ajouta deux mots, puis il sortit de la pièce sans un mot.

House suivit Wilson des yeux puis tourna les yeux vers le tableau blanc. Il savait que Wilson pouvait ajouter les mots manquants. James était un abruti, mais un abruti intelligent.

Ce que House détestait c'étaient les mots en eux-mêmes. Wilson les avait écrit en rouge et les lettres ressortaient tellement par rapport à son écriture bleu qu'ils semblaient très menaçants. House se sentit soudain faible et sortit par réflexe sa boite de Vicodin de sa poche. Il en sortit deux pilules mais au lieu de les avaler cul sec, il les regarda, puis il en laissa une retomber dans la boite et en avala qu'une. House savait qu'il avait fait une overdose hier. S'il n'y avait pas eu Wilson, il serait mort. Mais Wilson n'était pas vraiment là. House l'avait su quand il s'était réveillé le matin, couché dans son vomi, ses doigts serrant un oreiller, se cramponnant désespérément à _son _Wilson imaginaire. Ce fut à ce moment qu'il réalisa que c'était mieux de se faire du mal que d'avoir Wilson qui s'inquiétait pour lui. La situation aurait pu être embarrassante, dégradante, pathétique et épouvantable et encore même s'il aurait pu se sentir bien – d'une certaine façon. Le problème était que, pour la toute première fois, Wilson n'avait pas _voulu _s'inquiéter pour lui. Ou du moins n'avait pas voulu le voir.

Cameron ouvrit la porte de la sale de conférence, encouragée par le silence. Elle avait vu Wilson sortir précipitamment de l'ascenseur dans le hall et avait espéré qu'elle pouvait remonter en toute sécurité. La salle était vide, mais les stores du bureau de House étaient fermés.

Cameron frappa. "House ?" Demanda-t-elle prudemment, s'attendant presque à le voir lancer un de ses jouets vers elle.

"Cameron." La voix de House semblait fatiguée et très retenue. En faite, il semblait trop retenu et Cameron le regarda avec méfiance.

"Vous allez bien?"

"Bien sûr." House leva sa tête qui était restée sur sa canne et lui sourit.

"J'ai –" Cameron était embarrassée. "J'ai oublié mon beeper."

House haussa les sourcils et ses yeux s'élargirent d'un étonnement feint. "Dans mon bureau ?"

"Hum, non."Cameron rougit. "Désolé." Elle tira timidement sur sa blouse puis quitta le bureau. Elle pensa se retourner à nouveau, mais elle ne savait pas quoi dire. A part son calme inhabituel et son amabilité extrêmement inhabituelle, son patron semblait aller plutôt bien.

Elle saisit son beeper sur la table. Et juste au moment où elle allait se tourner pour sortir de la pièce, ses yeux tombèrent sur le tableau blanc. Les mots rouges semblèrent lui sauter dessus. Cameron reconnu l'écriture de Wilson. Elle pensa à eux pendant une seconde. Wilson avait raison, il n'avait pas pensé aux raisons psychologiques. Elle se demanda qui était le patient. Mais Wilson avait raison : _La crainte _et _la jalousie _pouvaient assurément causer une lourde et aiguë dyspnée !


	6. Chapitre 6

**Play along: Chapter Six**

_Résumé: Si Wilson pensait que ses disputes avec Cuddy et House avaient ruinées sa journée. House a une nouvelle pour lui. Il semblerait que Rebecca n'était pas vraiment heureuse de l'issue de leur rendez-vous._

* * *

Wilson était trop fatigué et confus pour garder les idées claires et la seule chose qu'il désirait, c'était pouvoir rentrer chez lui. Son esprit continuait à être embrouillé avec sa mémoire. Le contact des doigts de House devenait de plus en plus intense à chaque fois qu'il y repensait. 

Etait-ce vraiment ce qu'_il_ ressentait ? Ou était-ce juste ce que House voulait qu'il ressente ? Ïl savait que son ami pouvait être _très_ manipulateur. House trouvait toujours le moyen de jouer avec ses émotions et Wilson se sentait toujours mal à cause de ça.

Bien que Wilson essayait encore de nier le fait qu'il ressentait plus que de la simple amitié pour House, quelque part, profondément à l'intérieur, une petite voix lui disait que il y avait_ vraiment _beaucoup plus que ça.  
Il frotta ses yeux fatigués. Wilson savait que House jouait avec lui, le faisait se sentir… comme une chose et puis le poursuivait avec sa méchanceté empressée / en le faisant se sentir comme …puis le poursuivant jusqu'à ce qu'il se confesse. Quand il était au plus bas, House riait de lui. Wilson était effrayé. La petite voix la harcelait : _Tu es seulement effrayé, parce qu'il peut te blesser si facilement. Et il peut te heurter si facilement seulement parce que c'est importe __parce que c'est important pour toi__. House est important. _

Wilson ne voulait pas écouter cette voix. Il a besoin de confirmations, de savoir que tout allait bien, qu'il n'y avait _rien_ d'incorrect dans ses sentiments envers House. Il voulait savoir qu'il n'était pas gay. Chose qu'il n'était pas, bien sûr !

Et il allait le prouver ! Et la plus facile des manières pour le faire était Rebecca. Il allait se laisser s'allonger. Il allait s'y résoudre !

oOo

"Tu bloques la salle d'examen." La porte s'ouvrit et House passa sa tête à l'intérieur.

Wilson soupira. "Considère moi comme parti." Il se leva et marcha devant House qui avait fait un pas à l'intérieur.

"Tu as une minute pour une consult ?" Demanda House et il le demanda comme si rien n'était jamais arrivé dans la salle de conférence.

"Tu as déjà eu ta consultation." Wilson essaya de partir, mais House le retint en posant sa canne en travers de ses jambes. "Allez, House," dit Wilson avec lassitude. "J'ai eu assez de dispute pour aujourd'hui."

"Qui a dit que j'allais me disputer ?"

"Tu le fais toujours."

"Je me dispute pas _maintenant_."

" C'est quoi, ça ?" Il ne voulait _pas_ parler avec House. "J'ai quelque chose à faire."

"Demander à ta petite amie de sortir à nouveau ?" House ne put résister à la tentation d'afficher un petit sourire diabolique.

"Tu recommences. Je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas me disputer."

"Je ne me dispute pas. Je voulais juste t'apprendre le dernier potin de la cafétéria."

Quelque chose dans le ton de House lui fit lever les yeux.

"Potin ?"

"Ta copine n'était pas très heureuse de la façon dont votre rendez-vous a prit fin. Il semblerait qu'elle manquait un peu d'action." Le petit sourire de House s'élargit. Wilson leva à nouveau les yeux au ciel ?

"Elle a dit à tout le monde que je ne voulais pas coucher avec elle ? Qu'est ce que ça peut faire ?"

"Oh, elle n'a pas seulement dit que tu n'avais pas couché avec elle, elle a donné une raison, aussi."

"Elle a dit que j'était impotent ?" Wilson ouvrit de grands yeux, incrédule.

"Non, actuellement elle est juste en train de dire à tout le monde que tu es _gay_." Ce fut la façon dont le lui dit House qui choqua le plus Wilson, plus que la nouvelle rumeur.

"Mais je -" Wilson ne trouvait pas quoi dire

"Personne ne croira …ça."

_Comment une fille qui commençait juste à travailler au PPTH pouvait dire un tel mensonge ?_

Il avait une réputation. Il n'était pas très fier de ça, mais tout le monde le connaissait encore comme un dragueur.

"Elle a donné de très bonnes raisons et les gens ont commence à la croire. Tellement d'aventures mais aucune fille qui ne dure plus de deux semaines. Ou est-ce des jours ?" House commença à faire les cents pas dans la pièce. "Trois mariages ratés. Et tu traînes toujours avec moi."

"Quelle connerie!"

Wilson était furieux. _Est-ce que c'est juste un autre jeu de House pour mettre la pagaille dans ses sentiments ?_

"Eh bien, je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment une connerie. Mais ça me rappelle une vieille question : est-ce que tu as essayé de m'embrasser ?" House se retourna et regarda fixement Wilson en attendant qu'il réponde.

La perplexité de Wilson était partit et tout ce qui restait c'était la colère. "Je n'ai _pas _essayé de t'embrasser. Je te l'ai dit et répéter une centaine de fois. Arrête de jouer à ce stupide jeu."

Il n'attendit pas que House lui réponde. Il ouvrit la porte et sortit d'un pas lourd.

oOo

Wilson avait parcourut la moitié du hall quand il remarqua que les gens le dévisageaient. Il respirait fort à cause de la colère, il avait des tâches rouges sur les joues et dans le cou, sa cravate n'était pas droite, sa blouse non plus.. Il ralentit l'allure et remit sa cravate en place. Deux infirmières rigolaient bêtement. _Est-ce que House avait raison ? Rebecca avait-elle vraiment lancé cette rumeur pour prendre sa revanche ? __  
_

Plus les heures passaient et plus Wilson remarquait que les gens parlaient derrière son dos / au fur et à mesure que les heures passaient, Wilson remarquait que.  
Il rencontra Rebecca dans le couloir plus tard dans l'après-midi, où elle parlait avec deux autres jeunes infirmières. Elle leva la tête avec un sourire satisfait sur son visage. Wilson détourna la tête, il était trop en colère et trop embarrassé pour la regarder.

Quand il passa devant la salle de conférence, il regarda House et son équipe pendant quelques secondes. House s'était lavé le visage et il avait mis un pansement sur sa blessure. Wilson était fier de lui car il avait gardé assez de self-control pour ne pas examiner sa blessure. Il avait ressentit l'urgence de toucher la tête de House pour vérifier que tout allait bien et il n'en était pas heureux.

House sentit qu'il était debout dans le couloir et leva la tête. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et Wilson pouvait lire la question : _As-tu essayé de m'embrasser ?_

Il secoua la tête et retourna dans son bureau.

oOo

Le parking était sombre, seul les lampes de la rue diffusaient une faible lumière. Wilson traversa le parking vide, se dirigeant vers sa voiture.

La journée ne finissait pas mieux qu'elle avait commencé. Il était presque sur le chemin de la maison quand un jeune homme avait amené sa femme. Elle allait bien dans la matinée, avait développé un mal de tête pendant l'après-midi et s'était écroulé pendant les premières heures de la soirée. L'IRM avait montré une tumeur de la taille d'une balle de tennis en plein milieu du cerveau. Wilson avait passé trois heures à analyser la tumeur et les régions du cerveau qui étaient impliquées et tout ce qu'il put dire au mari était que sa femme ne se réveillerait plus jamais et qu'elle mourait sûrement dans les deux jours. Il détestait ses diagnostics. _Pourquoi était-il devenu oncologue ? _

Wilson mit ses clés de voiture dans la serrure et ouvrit la porte. Il essaya de se calmer un peu mais il ne pouvait pas, donc il fit juste tourner la clé pour faire démarrer la voiture. Mais le moteur gronda pendant une seconde et puis mourut.

"Non!" cria Wilson avant de frapper le volant de son poing. Il essaya encore, mais il n'y eu même pas un bruit.

"Pas aujourd'hui," se plaignit-il.

Il regarda vers l'hôpital. Dans l'aile de l'administration, toutes les lumières étaient éteintes. Seul les docteurs et les infirmières de garde de nuit étaient encore dans l'hôpital. Wilson sortit son portable et appela un taxi. Il ne voulait pas dormir dans son bureau ce soir.

Pendant qu'il attendait que son taxi arrive, il erra à travers le parking. _Comment une journée peut être si horriblement misérable ? _

Wilson se frotta la nuque, pinça le bas de son nez et mit ses mains contre ses yeux. Aucune de ses habituelles habitudes n'apportait de soulagement.

"Est-ce que tu attends ton petit-ami ?" Demanda House avec un large sourire. Il était assis dans sa voiture, la fenêtre grande ouverte.

Wilson tourna aussitôt les talons et marcha sans répondre vers la direction opposée.

"Allez Wilson, pas besoin d'être timide. Il va venir ! Qui est-ce, de toute manière ?"

"Son nom est Barney. Du moins je pense que c'est ça, parce que c'est le Taxi Service de Barney."

"Barney ? Le dinosaure ? Tu ne semble pas être prêt pour plein de chansons joyeuses, ce soir."

"Ma voiture ne veut pas démarrer. Je veux rentrer à la maison. Et je veux que tu disparaisses. Qu'est ce que tu fais là de toute façon ? Il est cinq heures passées."

House haussa les épaules. "J'étais déjà à la maison à cinq heures et je pensais que j'allais revenir pour prendre les résultats des tests de mon patient."

Wilson resta silencieux.

"Monte. Je vais te conduire à la maison."

"Non merci."

"Tu dois avoir besoin d'un verre. Monte dans la voiture. Nous allons en prendre un. Ou deux."

House fit le tour de Wilson et arrêta la voiture près de lui à nouveau. Il ouvrit la porte de l'intérieur pour laisser Wilson monter.

"Pas de dispute. Promis." Dit House quand il vit Wilson hésiter.

"Aucune supercherie ?"

"Aucune supercheries, aucune dispute. Mais tu payes à boire."

"Marché conclu." Wilson hocha la tête et monta dans la voiture.

* * *

To be continued...

Dans le prochain chapitre: _'Relaxation' ? Et un goût de déjà vu, non ?_


	7. Chapitre 7

**Titre:** Play Along (7 sur 15)

**Auteur:** Molinita

**Pairing:** House/Wilson... what else ? ;)

**Disclaimer:** Tout appartient à Fox et à l'auteur, je ne fais que traduire pour mon petit bonheur et j'espère pour le votre.

**Note de la traductrice:** Bonjour tous le monde !! Je suis désolé de vous annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle, je ne sais pas si le chapitre 8 sera traduit pour le week-end prochain, je suis désolé !! Mais je vais faire mon possible pour que ça n'arrive pas !!

Merci encore à ma super beta **White Damon** sans qui ma traduction serait (beaucoup) moins lisible

**Résumé:** _House veut que Wilson se relaxe… et qu'il admette certaines choses._

* * *

Les lumières défilaient et Wilson cilla, les yeux à demi-fermés. House n'avait pas dit un mot et Wilson appréciait le silence. Il savait que s'abstenir de provoquer une dispute était la manière très personnelle de House de montrer qu'il se faisait du souci. Il sentait que House s'inquiétait pour lui et ça lui plaisait.

" C'était une journée horrible," murmura Wilson, son front appuyé contre la vitre froide. Au feu rouge, House s'arrêta et se tourna pour le regarder, pendant quelques secondes. Une fourgonnette derrière lui klaxonna un peu plus tard et il dut à nouveau détourner ses yeux de son passager. Quinze minutes plus tard, House s'arrêta devant un bar. Il n'était pas venu là depuis un bon moment. Il préférait ceux meilleur marché, mais il voulait que Wilson se relaxe.

"Viens. Il ont au moins trente sortes différentes des meilleurs whiskeys," dit-il gaiement.

Wilson bougea doucement. "Je ne veux pas y aller. Je n'ai pas envie d'être avec des gens. Tu ne peux pas juste me conduire chez moi ?"

"La barmaid est une beauté, pas seulement ses jambes et ses cheveux. Elle a aussi une jolie bouche, bien que…" House cligna des yeux et eut un sourire satisfait, mais Wilson garda le silence et le fixa avec ses yeux marrons, si sérieux.

"Non, merci. Je veux vraiment rentrer à la maison."

House haussa les épaules. "D'accord. Tu as des bières ?"

Wilson secoua la tête et reposa son front sur la vitre.

"Alors on va chez moi," décida House, tournant de nouveau la clé de contact et conduisant vers son appartement. Wilson voulait protester, puis il laissa House faire à sa manière. Pour la première fois de la journée, il n'avait pas besoin de prendre de décisions, ni de se disputer à cause de choses tellement stupides et il aimait ça.

oOo

"Bois ça," demanda House, alors qu'il tendait une autre bière à Wilson.

"Peux pas. Pas plus." Marmonna Wilson. House mit la bouteille dans la main de Wilson. Il savait que Wilson avait trop bu, mais il avait vraiment besoin de se relaxer.

Wilson prit la bouteille et essaya de la porter à sa bouche. Il échoua deux fois, réussit au troisième essai et avala.

"Cuddy voulait que je vienne te chercher." Wilson ne savait même pas pourquoi il disait ça. Ça ressemblait à une excuse pour quelque chose qu'il n'avait même pas fait.

"Tu ne t'es pas montré au travail ce matin." Les yeux de Wilson bougèrent pour se fixer, enfin _essayer _de se fixer sur le visage de House. "Mais tu étais déjà là, quand je –" Wilson avait oublié comment finir sa phrase. "J'ai perdu, désolé."

House le regarda, essayant de trouver une signification rationnelle aux mots de Wilson. "Perdu quoi ?"

"La dispute. Elle a fait en sorte que je m'inquiète pour _toi_." La tête de Wilson tomba en arrière. Il eut les larmes aux yeux quand il sentit la bière faire son chemin dans sa gorge.

"Hum-oh." House hocha juste la tête. Le visage de Wilson prenait lentement une teinte vert pâle et House se demanda comment il pourrait le faire aller dans la salle de bain. "Ne gerbe pas ici ! Ça m'a prit une heure pour nettoyer mon bordel ce matin !"

Il se leva du canapé, prit sa canne et tira Wilson par le bras. "Allez, aide moi. Juste un peu."

La tête de Wilson retomba sur son torse, mais il saisit la main de House et se leva lui-même.

Blottis l'un contre l'autre, ils allèrent vers la salle de bain juste à temps avant que Wilson vomisse.

"Merde," dit calmement House. Peut-être qu'il avait trop bu, tout compte fait. Il ne voulait pas qu'il se sente tout misérable, ce soir.

Wilson glissa sur le sol et laissa sa tête dans la cuvette des toilettes.

"Oh, non. C'est deg'." House frissonna et alla remettre Wilson sur ses pieds. Mettant sa canne et Wilson entre ses mains, il se dirigea vers la douche. Il pensa un instant à déshabiller Wilson, mais il le poussa juste à l'intérieur et alluma l'eau.

Wilson chercha de l'air quand l'eau glacée frappa sa tête. Il essaya de sortir, mais House le repoussa. Ça prit quelques minutes avant que la tête de Wilson soit un peu plus claire. L'eau devint lentement plus chaude et il se relaxa.

"Je suis tout mouillé." Se plaignit Wilson. "Connard !" ajouta-t-il rageusement

Après un moment, House éteignit l'eau. "Tu es suffisamment propre maintenant, Jimmy."

Wilson sortit de la douche et commença aussitôt à frissonner. House mit une serviette autour de ses épaules.

"Je ne vais pas te déshabiller,"grogna-t-il quand Wilson s'appuya contre lui, essayant de garder l'équilibre.

"Je te laisserai pas le faire,"grogna Wilson en retour.

House l'aida à aller jusqu'à la porte et l'appuya contre l'encadrement, puis il alla dans la chambre pour lui prendre quelques vêtements secs.

La vue de Wilson était encore floue à cause de l'alcool, mais sa tête avait récupérée plus vite. Un peu trop vite, pensa-t-il. Il aimait ce sentiment douillet, quand House arrêtait de vouloir se disputer et devenait plus attentionné – d'une certaine manière. Quelque part dans sa tête, une alarme se déclencha, un bruit froid et désagréable qui lui disait de garder House éloigné, de ne pas lui donner plus de raisons de se moquer de lui. Mais il ne voulait pas l'écouter. Wilson pressa la serviette contre son visage pour étouffer ce bruit. Ça ne marcha pas et il la pressa plus fort jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus que difficilement respirer. _Je ne veux rien faire ou dire,_ se promit-il pour faire taire l'alarme. _Je vais juste aller dormir. _

"Voilà," entendit-il House dire et l'alarme sonna encore plus fort, blessant ses oreilles et son cerveau. Wilson pouvait sentir House tirer la serviette, l'éloignait de lui, mais il la tira à nouveau vers son visage, mettant sa bouche et son nez plus profondément dedans.

"Prends ces affaires secs ou tu va attraper froid." House le regardait toujours fixement.

"Tu es inquiet pour moi ?" Marmonna Wilson à travers la serviette.

"Non, mais Cuddy va me gronder si elle doit chercher un autre oncologue."

"Sympa". Wilson saisit le tee-shirt et le boxer et ferma la porte au nez de House.

oOo

"Je ne veux pas dormir sur le canapé !"

Wilson se frappa légèrement la tête contre l'encadrement de la porte. _Putain ! Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai dit ça ? Je ne m'étais pas promis de rester à l'abri des problèmes ? _"Aucune importance,"marmonna-t-il rapidement et entra dans le salon

"Où est-ce que tu vas, là ? Tu as besoin d'une carte ?" House l'intercepta en le tirant par le tee-shirt et le re-dirigea vers la chambre.

"Non, ça va," commença Wilson en agitant les bras et en se dirigeant vers le canapé. "Je peux dormir sur le canapé."

Mais House n'écoutait pas et le poussa vers le lit. Wilson tomba et atterrit sur le doux matelas. L'instinct revint au galop et il saisit une couverture et la mit autour de lui pour se protéger du froid et – bien plus important – de ces yeux bleus.

Wilson était déjà à demi endormi quand House s'affala sur son côté du lit.

"Eteins la lumière," marmonna Wilson quand il mit la couverture par dessus ses yeux.

House posa sa canne à l'écart et éteignit la lumière avant de se tourner dans la direction de Wilson. Alors c'était une autre nuit qu'il allait passer dans son lit. House tira sa couverture et regarda dans le noir. Il pouvait sentir, presque toucher Wilson prés de lui, mais il ne pouvait pas le voir.

oOo

Le grincement des freins d'une voiture dans la rue réveilla Wilson. Il eut besoin de quelques secondes pour réaliser où il était.

Il avait rêvé de House au piano, ce soir. House jouait avec ses doigts. Ça semblait si réel qu'il pouvait encore sentir ses doigts chauds sur lui. Wilson s'arrêta. Il y _avait_ des doigts sur sa main !

Exactement comme la dernière fois, il pouvait sentir la douce sensation des bouts des doigts de House sur les siens. Il glissait sur les doigts de Wilson, comme si il était en train de vérifier le bout de ses doigts. Wilson n'osa pas bouger et écouta la respiration de House. Elle était lente et profonde, et de temps à autre il pouvait entendre un léger ronflement. Il se relaxa un peu, House était endormi.

La tête de Wilson était martelée par l'alcool, mais c'était juste une petite gueule de bois. Il se blotti dans son cousin et se concentra sur le tendre chatouillis sur ses doigts. Même si il trouvait ça vraiment relaxant, Wilson ne pouvait pas dormir. Après un moment, il déplaça sa main un peu plus loin et sa main glissa dans celle de House, enserrant sa main.

oOo

"Tu tiens ma main."

Wilson se réveilla et vit House grimacer. "Quoi ?" Demanda-t-il.

"Lâche ma main," insista House.

"Oh." Wilson baissa les yeux vers ses doigts qu'il était encore entrelacés avec ceux de House. Il relâcha un peu sa prise et House retira violemment sa main.

"Qu'est ce que tu as fait d'autre, pendant que je dormais ?" Grogna House, mais il fit taire Wilson quand il ouvrit la bouche pour se défendre. "Je ne veux même pas le savoir."

House descendit du lit et claudiqua vers la salle de bain. Wilson le fixa. _C'est vraiment pas juste ! _House avait commencé à jouer avec ses doigts. Il avait juste saisit sa main pour pouvoir dormir un peu plus. Etait-il prêt pour une autre dispute sur 'essayer d'embrasser House' ? Wilson prit une profonde inspiration et remit sa main sous la couverture.

oOo

"Tu ne penses pas qu'il faudrait finalement que tu l'admettes ?" House conduisait la voiture à travers le trafic dense avec une vitesse à couper le souffle.

"Quoi?"

"Tu es gay."

"Je suis QUOI ?" Wilson leva sa tête qui était restée contre le siège. Ils étaient sur le chemin de l'hôpital.

"Tu as essayé de m'embrasser, tu tenais ma main, tu n'a pas couché avec une infirmière volontaire et bien trop jeune. Tu es gay." Dit en fait House sans même un petit sourire sur son visage.. Et c'était ce qui rendait le plus furieux Wilson.

"Tu as tenu ma main en premier !"

"Non."

"D'accord, tu jouais avec mes doigts."

"Oublie les mains, tu as essayé de m'embrasser et tu n'a pas couché avec la fille." House ne le regardait même pas.

"Très bien!" cria Wilson. "Très bien ! Cette putain de journée est seulement vieille d'une heure et demi et tu la rend déjà pénible pour moi !"

"Pas besoin de me sauter dessus. Ces choses arrivent : un homme se marie – trois fois, puis il divorce – trois fois, et il découvre qu'il est gay. _Ça _arrive seulement une fois de plus, en fait."

"Je suis _pas _gay !" Wilson renonça à penser à ça. Tout ce qui comptait était qu'il nie tout ce que House disait.

"Tout l'hôpital le sait déjà."

"Cette sale rumeur, à cause d'une fille stupide, effrontée qui s'est énervée quand je n'ai pas voulu coucher avec elle."

"Pourquoi ne l'as-tu juste pas fait ?"

"Parce que je ne pouvait pas la faire arrêter de parler, même pour l'embrasser."

"Tu as essayé ?"

"Non !" Wilson criait alors que House était encore aussi calme que s'il discutait de la nourriture des poissons rouges.

"Tu n'as pas essayé de l'embrasser _elle, _mais tu as essayé de m'embrasser, _moi_" House pencha la tête en réfléchissant.

"Aargh !" Râla Wilson en manque de mots, secouant ses poings devant son visage.

House haussa les épaules. "ça peut être dur au début, mais aussitôt que tu l'auras accepté, tu iras bien." La voiture s'arrêta sur la place des handicapés et Wilson sauta hors de la voiture. Une autre très bonne journée en perspective devant lui.


	8. Chapitre 8

**Titre:** Play Along (8/15)

**Auteur: Molinita**

**Pairing:** House/Wilson... what else ? ;)

**Disclaimer:** Tout appartient à Fox et à l'auteur, je ne fais que traduire pour mon petit bonheur et j'espère pour le votre.

**Note de la traductrice:** Enfin !!! Oui oui vous pouvez le dire et me le reprochez, j'ai mit un temps phénoménal à traduire ce chapitre mais le voilà alors j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Merci encore à ma super beta **White Damon** qui j'espère va vite guérir et continuer à s'amuser comme une folle en Angleterre (Ouh je suis jalouse !!)

**Résumé :**_ House fait un diagnostic pour un patient mais Wilson n'aime pas ce diagnostic. Et Cuddy veut parler avec Wilson des choses qui affectent sa vie…_

* * *

"Ne pensez _même pas_ monter là-dedans !"

House avait déjà pressé le bouton d'appel de l'ascenseur quand Cuddy se positionna devant les portes en train de se refermer et l'arrêta net.

"J'ai besoin de vous à la clinique."

House leva les yeux au ciel. "Pas encore." Mais il n'y avait pas moyen de discuter avec Cuddy.

"Vous me devez encore des mois de consultations à faire et il manque deux médecins. Votre premier patient est en salle quatre.

"J'ai besoin de ma blouse," tenta vainement House, mais Cuddy le regarda férocement.

"Vous n'en portez jamais. Pourquoi voudriez-vous briser cette habitude aujourd'hui ?"

"Pour vous rendre heureuse !" House posa son doigt sur le nez de Cuddy, comme une mère le ferait à son enfant. Cuddy repoussa sa main.

"Soyez sérieux et allez dans la salle d'examen quatre."

House grimaça mais abandonna l'ascenseur. Le second ascenseur s'ouvrit et pendant une seconde d'espoir, il pensa à sauter avec les autres personnes et échapper à Cuddy.

Il la regarda, mais elle sut immédiatement ce qu'il voulait faire et pointa son doigt vers lui, puis vers la clinique.

"Allez !"

House clopina jusqu'au bureau, saisit une fiche et disparut dans la salle numéro quatre.

Un homme d'une quarantaine d'année était appuyé contre la table. House soupira. Cet homme n'avait pas l'air malade, il était juste clairement nerveux. L'homme frappait ses doigts contre le bois et ne s'arrêtait que pour passer sa main dans ses cheveux, encore et encore. House remarqua qu'il avait mordillé le bout de ses doigts. L'homme leva les yeux, puis les baissa à nouveau. House resta silencieux regardant l'homme, attendant de lui qu'il commence à parler. Mais le patient ne dit rien. Il semblait trouver un très grand intérêt au sol.

"Avez-vous un problème médical ou êtes-vous juste là pour étudier notre sol ?" Demanda House. "Je sais que le gris n'est peut-être pas chic, mais nous avons plein de lino vert au deuxième étage. Vous voulez jeter un coup d'œil là haut ?"

L'homme leva la tête et regarda House avec confusion.

"Oh ! Donc, vous n'êtes pas très vert." House posa son doigt sur sa bouche, faisant semblant de réfléchir. "Qu'avons-nous d'autre ? Bleu dans une des salles de chirurgie. Un chouette modèle à la cafétéria. Et je dois avoir de la moquette dans mon bureau. Mais je ne veux pas vous le monter !"

"Je dois avoir un problème," lâcha l'homme, ses yeux regardant encore le sol.

"Oh, c'est parfait !" House sourit de manière hypocrite. "ça tombe vraiment bien je suis docteur et si vous me dîtes quel est votre problème, je pourrais peut-être vous aider. Si je suis de bonne humeur."

"Vous voyez," commença l'homme. "Les choses ne marchent pas vraiment. Vous savez, entre ma femme et moi…"

"C'est tout à fait normal. Vous êtes un homme, votre femme est – je présume – une femme. Mais vous deviez le savoir avant votre mariage." House secoua la tête. "Ça ne marche pas comme Adam et Eve. C'est pas comme s'ils vivaient encore, de toute manière. Vous savez, les femmes achètent des chaussures et se plaignent si vous ne ramenez pas des cadeaux tous les jours, alors que les hommes aiment qu'on les laisse seuls sur leur canapé."

"Ce n'est pas ça." Embarrassé, l'homme étudiait maintenant ses mains. "Je veux dire – la nuit, au lit-," il regarda House, espérant qu'il comprendrait de quoi il était en train de parler, mais le docteur ne montra aucun signe de compréhension. "Sexe," dit-il finalement. "Ça ne marche pas. Et je suis déjà aller voir trois docteurs. Ils disent que je vais bien. Il n'y a pas de problème."

Le sol était à nouveau son principal centre d'intérêt.

"Vous ne les croyez pas ?" Demanda House, de manière moins sarcastique, cette fois. Il connaissait déjà le diagnostic et ça touchait un endroit sensible. Pas un endroit très sensible, mais un qui était beaucoup plus sensible que d'autres.

"Et bien, vous savez. 'Gigolos en abondance'- avec des films comme ça, ça marchera. Il marchera." House pointa un doigt entre ses jambes.

House soupira. " Jamais essayé avec des hommes ?"

"Quoi ?" L'homme leva la tête.

"Vous êtes gay, mec !" Râla House. "Votre femme ne vous intéresse pas, mais quand vous voyez ces mignon gars baisant les uns avec les autres ou d'autres qui ressemblent à des filles, ça y est ! Vous êtes comme un chiot remuant sa queue avec _excitation_."

La mâchoire de l'homme tomba et ses yeux montraient sa colère. "Comment osez-vous ?" Mais House boita hors de la salle, laissant l'homme crier sur lui.

_Du déni_, pensa House, _encore_.

"Qu'est ce qui s'est passé, _encore_ ?" Cuddy parlait avec Wilson dans le hall, quand House sortit précipitamment de la salle quatre, poursuivi par les beuglements de son patient.

"Il est gay." House désigna le patient, mais jeta un regard à Wilson, puis marcha vers l'élévateur. "Il n'aime pas le diagnostic, par contre."

Wilson prit sa tête dans ses mains. Le regard que lui avait lancé House avait été rapide, mais il avait duré trop longtemps à son goût, et il savait que le diagnosticien avait lu en lui comme dans un livre ouvert.

" Qu'est ce qui se passe avec House? » Demanda Cuddy en regardant le diagnosticien disparaître dans l'ascenseur. Wilson haussa les épaules, puis les laissa retomber.

"Je ne sais pas," mentit-il. Ce n'était pas quelque chose que Cuddy était censé savoir. Wilson savait que Cuddy pouvait savoir quand il était en train de lui mentir, et il fut soulagé de la voir rejoindre le patient de House pour essayer de la calmer.

"Dr Wilson, j'aimerais vous voir dans mon bureau dans cinq minutes," l'informa Cuddy avant de disparaître dans la salle d'examen quatre avec le patient.

Ça paraissait impossible à Wilson que Cuddy puisse être dans son bureau cinq minutes plus tard, mais quand il y alla, elle était déjà derrière sa table de travail.

"Vous avez pu le calmer ?" demanda Wilson

"Evidemment." Répondit brièvement Cuddy.

"Qu'avez-vous fait ?" _Quoique Cuddy ait pu dire au patient, ça pouvait peut-être marcher pour lui aussi ?_

"Rien. Quand il est rentré, il avait déjà accepté que House ait raison. Il va bientôt divorcer, mais il va s'en sortir."

Wilson déglutit difficilement. Ce qu'il pouvait détester les diagnostics de House !

"Je ne veux pas parler du patient. J'aimerais parler de vous," Cuddy regarda directement Wilson. "Il y a des choses qui commencent à affecter votre travail et j'aimerais savoir ce que c'est."

Wilson pâlit, puis rougit, puis pâlit à nouveau. _Qu'était-il supposé dire à Cuddy à propos de la nuit où il avait presque embrassé House ? Ou alors comment House jouait avec ses doigts et qu'il avait tenu sa main ? _Il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Wilson n'avait pas de mots pour les …choses qui se passaient entre lui et House.

"Cuddy," commença-t-il en levant ses mains pour se défendre. "Ce n'est vraiment pas une chose dont j'aimerai p-"

"Je sais que Rebecca vous donne du fil à retordre," le coupa brusquement Cuddy. "Mais vous êtes assez vieux pour rester au-dessus des commérages qu'une infirmière de dix-neuf ans répand à la cafétéria."

"Rebecca ?" Wilson eut besoin de quelques secondes pour ressortir cette fille d'un des tiroirs de son cerveau où il l'avait rangée.

"Oui, je pensais que c'est ce dont il s'agissait : cette fille a dit à tout le monde que vous étiez gay." Cuddy semblait légèrement confuse.

Le cerveau de Wilson se remit brusquement à fonctionner : « oui, exactement, Rebecca ! Je ne savais pas qu'elle n'avait que dix-neuf ans. »

"Et House se moque de vous à cause de cette rumeur," affirma Cuddy. "Je vais lui en toucher deux mots."

"Non!" Cria pratiquement Wilson. Cuddy haussa les sourcils avec inquiétude. "Je vais m'occuper de ça." Ajouta Wilson avant que Cuddy ne puisse dire quelque chose.

"D'accord. Mais occupez-vous de ça rapidement ! En ce moment, j'ai deux directeurs de département qui soit se disputent, soit ne font juste pas leur travail."

Wilson acquiesça et sortit du bureau de Cuddy.

Wilson fit un arrêt devant la salle de conférence et regarda à travers la vitre. La pièce était vide, mais la porte du bureau de House était ouverte et il était assis à son bureau, jetant sa balle de tennis en l'air encore et encore.

Bien qu'il ait promis à Cuddy de s'occuper de la situation, il n'était pas d'humeur à parler avec House. Ils avaient déjà eu leur dispute aujourd'hui et Wilson était trop fatigué pour aller faire un autre round. Sa tête lui faisait mal à cause de sa gueule de bois. Il mit sa main sur son front pour le refroidir, mais sa main était trop chaude. Il allait partir quand House arrêta de jeter sa balle et regarda droit vers lui. Ses yeux se braquaient sur lui et Wilson ne pouvait pas s'en aller. Avec un soupir, il ouvrit la porte de la salle de conférence et marcha jusqu'au bureau de House.

"As-tu réfléchi à ça ?" Demanda House avant que Wilson puisse dire un mot.

"Ne recommence pas avec ça," dit Wilson avec lassitude. "Je ne veux pas me disputer. Et Cuddy est déjà sur ça. Elle est furieuse parce que nous ne faisons pas notre travail correctement."

"Je fais mon boulot. Je ne sais pas pour toi, par contre." La balle s'envola à nouveau.

"Je fais mon travail du mieux que je peux en ce moment. Mais je dois admettre que ce n'est pas du mieux que je puisse faire, dans les circonstances actuelles."

Wilson essaya de reconnaître un peu pour calmer House. Il avait l'impression de danser autour d'une bombe qui allait peut-être exploser dans quelques secondes, attentif à ne pas allumer la flamme.

"Et les circonstances _habituelles_ doivent être _quoi _?" La balle de tennis se tortillait et tournait dans les airs après que House lui a donné un petit coup avec son poignet. Il était en train de jouer, pas seulement avec la balle, mais avec Wilson aussi.

Wilson ouvrit sa bouche et la referma. Il l'ouvrit à nouveau et puis à nouveau ne dit pas un mot.

_Qu'étaient les circonstances inhabituelles, pour lui? _House qui l'agaçait ? Non, c'était assez connu. House qui se disputait avec lui ? Pas inhabituel non plus. House lui disant d'admettre qu'il était gay ? Oui, c'était vraiment un nouveau tournant dans leur relation, mais Wilson ne voulait pas aborder ça de nouveau.

Le beeper de House sonna et la balle tomba dans ses mains. Il la reposa sur son bureau et arrêta de jouer. "Je dois y aller."

Wilson essaya de l'arrêter. "Nous avons besoin de parler, House."

"Ouvrir et fermer la bouche sans dire un mot ne s'appelle pas parler aussi longtemps que tu n'es pas une créature aquatique. Ça pourrait être _plein _d'autres moyens de communication par contre." House lui fit un clin d'œil avec un large sourire et sortit en clopinant.


	9. Chapitre 9

**Titre:** Play Along [9 sur 15

**Auteur****: Molinita**

**Pairing:** House/Wilson... what else ? ;)

**Disclaimer:** Tout appartient à Fox et à l'auteur, je ne fais que traduire pour mon petit bonheur et j'espère pour le vôtre.

**Note de la traductrice: **Bonjour tout le monde !!

Je tiens d'abord à m'excuser pour le très très long retard qu'à prit cette traduction, problème Internet et surtout de temps avec le nombre de boulot que j'ai… enfin je vais pas vous racontez ma vie… je vous laisse lire le chapitre 9 et le chapitre 10 arrivera la semaine prochaine, il est tout prêt.

Remercier chaleureusement mon extraordinaire bêta : **White Damon**.

* * *

**Chapitre Neuf**

"Cuddy, notre aurore, lumière de notre vie, nous nous inclinons devant vous!" House brandit son bras pour souligner son pathos.

"Vous avez encore abusé de la vicodin, je parie ? " Demanda sèchement Cuddy sans lever les yeux de ses papiers.

"Et dire que je voulais commencer la conversation un peu plus amicalement que d'habitude."

" Assis ! "

"D'accord, donc on va juste se battre comme des chiffonniers." Confirma House, mais Cuddy ne leva toujours pas les yeux.

" Il faut que l'on parle de Wilson. Avant, c'était davantage dans l'autre sens (Wilson et moi, on parlait de vous), mais je pense qu'il a un problème et vous ne rendez pas ça plus facile."

"Est-ce que c'est mon boulot de m'inquiéter des problèmes de Wilson ? Donnez-moi ses analyses, je vais vous le diagnostiquer en deux temps trois mouvements."

"House, ne pouvez-vous pas être sérieux pendant une putain de minute ?" Cuddy le fixa enfin. "Cette fille a commencé à faire circuler des rumeurs à propos de l'homosexualité de Wilson et c'est évident que ça l'ennuit beaucoup. Je lui ai déjà parlée et elle va commencer à travailler dans un autre hôpital le mois prochain, mais nous aurons encore à faire avec elle pour trois autres mois."

"Vous renvoyez la fille ?" Les yeux de House s'agrandirent. "Pourquoi?"

"Pourquoi?" La voix de Cuddy devint encore un peu plus aiguë. "Elle a répandu des rumeurs sur Wilson."

"Mais elle a peut-être raison!"

House sauta sur sa bonne jambe et rapprocha sa canne pour se stabiliser.

"Il a essayé de m'embrasser." House ne savait pas pourquoi il avait avoué ça. Peut être qu'il avait besoin du point de vue de Cuddy sur ça. Peut-être qu'il voulait que toute cette histoire aille encore plus loin.

Cuddy le fixa avec incrédulité. " Avez-vous perdu la boule ? »

House tint une main protectricedevant sa braguette. " Non, elles sont là toutes les deux mais vous ne les aurez pas," bouda-t-il.

Cuddy leva les yeux au ciel. Elle détestait s'occuper de son comportement de gamin. "Donc… vous dîtes que Wilson est gay ?" demanda-t-elle avec lassitude

"Non, je disais qu'il était prêt à m'embrasser !" House recula un petit peu.

"Il" Cuddy s'arrêta pendant une seconde, "_était prêt _à vous embrasser ?" Elle haussa les sourcils avec incertitude. "Donc Wilson doit être gay, parce que VOUS pensez qu'il _était prêt _à vous embrasser ?"

"Ou-ui." House étendit le mot. "Ça pourrait être une bonne explication."

Elle réfléchit à ça pendant quelques secondes et puis retourna à son travail. "House, c'est juste une des problèmes causés par votre ego. Juste parce que vous pensez que vous êtes irrésistible, ça ne veut pas dire que tout le monde vous veut."

"Parlons-nous vraiment de sexe en ce moment ?" Les yeux de House s'ouvrirent en grand dans une horreur simulée.

Cuddy soupira et reposa les papiers. "Qu'est ce que vous voulez que je fasse ? Virer Wilson pour harcèlement sexuel ?"

"Oh ! Non, ne m'enlevez pas une distraction."

"Aussi loin que je pense, c'était seulement une part de votre comportement sadique envers les gens, mais ce que j'aimerai réellement savoir maintenant, c'est : est-ce que _vous vouliez_ que Wilson vous embrasse ?"

House leva les yeux au ciel. "Ce n'est pas le sujet de cette discussion. Il voulait m'embrasser."

"Non, _vous dîtes_ qu'il voulait vous embrasser. C'est une grande différence."

"Si vous ne me voulez pas me croire, pourquoi demandez-vous ?" House se retourna et sortit du bureau de Cuddy.

"Je ne vous crois pas !" Cria-t-elle après lui. "Vous avez commencé !" La porte de son bureau se referma doucement. Cuddy la regarda pendant un moment, puis prit une profonde inspiration et re-baissa les yeux vers ses papiers.

oOo

"J'ai besoin de savoir."

Wilson leva les yeux et vit House debout à la porte de son bureau. "Quoi ?" Demanda-t-il, encore dans ses pensées. Cette sollicitation pour les fonds annuels d'éducation était délicate et Cuddy avait demandé son aide pour obtenir l'argent pour l'année prochaine.

"As-tu essayé de m'embrasser ?"

Wilson mit sa tête entre ses mains. "Tu ne vas jamais laisser tomber ?"

"Non," House secoua la tête.

Wilson garda le silence.

"As-tu essayé ?" Demanda House à nouveau.

"Est-ce que tu _voulais _que je t'embrasse ?" La voix fatiguée de Wilson montrait qu'il voulait y mettre fin et House s'arrêta pendant une seconde.

_Pouvait-il aller un peu plus loin avec ça ? _Bien sûr, qu'il pouvait ! C'était Wilson.

"Cuddy a pose la même question il y a juste quelques minutes."

"Et qu'est ce que tu as répondu ?" Wilson leva les yeux.

Puis quelque chose fit « tilt » dans sa tête. Il se leva d'un bond, frappé par les paroles de House. "Tu as parlé de ça à Cuddy ?!" Cria-t-il et ses yeux se rétrécirent de colère. "Merde, _qu'est ce_ que tu lui as dit ?"

House fit un pas en arrière, mais garda son sang-froid et son air calme. "Et bien, elle m'a demandé si elle devait te virer pour harcèlement sexuel." Il étudiait ses doigts, ignorant Wilson qui fulminait en face de lui.

"Tu," commença Wilson, mais redevint silencieux, sa colère lui faisant perdre jusqu'à ses mots.

"Je pouvais lui parler de tout ça, quand même," House entra, sa voix semblait complètement innocente. Il releva la tête et ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Wilson.

"Tu," commença à nouveau Wilson, furieux, tendant ses bras vers son ami comme pour l'étrangler. "Tu lui as parlé de _ça_ ? Et tu veux que je te remercies pour ça, peut-être ?!!!"

"Est-ce que ça inclut un baiser de remerciement ?"

"Je ne voulais _pas_ t'embrasser ce soir là !"

"Tu ne voulais pas ? Mais tu le veux _maintenant _?"

"NON !" Wilson se sentait extrêmement seul.

"Pas besoin de crier," House leva ses mains en protection comme pour se protéger de l'assaut.

Wilson secoua la tête, horrifié. "Tu as vraiment dit à Cuddy que je – je te _harcelais sexuellement_ ! Mais qu'est ce qu'elle va penser de moi, maintenant ?"

"Comme si Cuddy allait me croire, de toute manière. Mais ça mis à part, est ce que c'est important ? Tu n'as pas à prétendre être si épouvantablement parfait tout le temps !"

"Je ne prétends pas que je suis parfait, House !" Wilson regarda la porte et songea très fort à jeter House hors de son bureau.

"Si, Tu le fais ! Ne pas refuser d'admettre que tu as fait _quelque chose_ qui ferait froncer les sourcils d'autres personnes, c'est prétendre que tu es parfait."

"Encore. Je ne prétends pas être _parfait _!"

"Mais _pas gay _?"

"Oui !" Wilson était content d'être finalement d'accord sur quelque chose / qu'ils soient enfin tombés d'accord sur quelque chose.

"Donc, tu admets bien que tu ne fais que prétendre que tu n'es pas gay ?"

Wilson était furieux. "Tu joues avec les mots !" Cria-t-il. "Sors de mon bureau, maintenant !" Il poussa son ami dehors et claqua la porte derrière lui. Il n'en avait rien à faire si la jambe de House lui faisait mal, s'il trébuchait et qu'il cassait la jambe – ou même le cou.

Wilson en avait vraiment assez. Il maudissait la nuit où il était allé voir House. _Pourquoi y-était-il allé ? Pourquoi l'avait-il aidé ? Pourquoi les choses lui avaient échappé à ce point? _

Wilson appuya son dos contre la porte et prit son visage entre ses mains. Ses yeux étaient remplis de larmes, qu'il ne voulait pas laisser venir.


End file.
